


anything but casual

by maidenstage



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AKA, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But this will be an on-going fic that I intend to finish, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Fanart, Other characters will be mentioned in later chapters, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, remidearest, steamofed, this is a gift fic for, thsi wouldn't be a lokana fic if i didn't make it angsty B), who inspired me to write this :3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidenstage/pseuds/maidenstage
Summary: fling/fliNG/-noun1.a short period of enjoyment or wild behavior.-By definition, that's how this night was supposed to be: just a night of indulging in pleasure, with whoever was willing to provide her with those needs. It didn't matter who, just as long as it was simple, unattached and fun. Just a quick fling, something casual, was that too much to ask for?Not for Cana, it seemed. Fate seemed determined to delight in making her life more complicated than necessary: between her boyfriend-turned-ex dumping her, fighting with her future sight, and her meddling roommate and best friend, any sort of happiness would be only a short reprieve to the storm to come.Cana was coming to find that her future and the encounters that would occur were no mere coincidence. One thing she knew for sure: the man she would meet would be anything but casual.





	1. promise there are no feelings involved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steamofed](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=steamofed).



> Another Lokana gift to my dear friend Remi whom I give my life to. This is a giftfic that I plan on spending a lot of time writing, but knowing my track record I may lose steam and stop writing this. I'm hoping that's not the case but I'm determined to carry this story out.
> 
> Below is artwork was drawn by @remidearest/@steamofed, whom I've already asked permission to post her art for this fic! Please consider checking her artwork out if you give this fic a read! :3
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

[Artwork link.](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bpl-VIGHzfe/)

* * *

“I don’t know about this Luce…”

The brunette folded her arms atop her chest and shivered—from the brief chill or from the sense of foreboding that she felt while standing in line to the club, she wasn’t sure which. It could have been just her overall  _ mood _ , but that was already a given. Cana hadn’t felt the same since her recent relationship ended— normally Cana was the one to end things, whether if the case was that she was bored or that the person was a complete jerk. Right now though, it seemed she was on the receiving end of rejection and heartbreak, and the feeling did not sit well with her at all.

_ Normally  _ she would have bounced back from being rejected with a quick cruise to the bar or club and drown her aches in copious amounts of alcohol.  _ Normally _ , that would have been the case—but this wasn’t a typical fling she had. She had felt, what she  _ thought _ at least, was love, and she thought that they had felt the same way about her. 

It was a rude awakening to be rejected so swiftly, and even worse finding out that they were leaving her for another. After everything she gave them, all of her time and affection and energy, all of it meant nothing to them. In the end, all she was left with was tears and a shattered self-esteem that would take a long time for her to recover from. 

So yeah, she was feeling like shit.

Luckily Cana had a friend that knew her well enough that she needed a distraction, so here she was, standing in line for their favorite club—only thing was, Cana just wanted to go home and sleep under the blankets for the next week or so. What else could she do, aside from continuing to exist with the hollow feeling inside her chest? Fortunately for her, Lucy knew about her depressive tendencies and would not allow her to fall in that pit. Which brought this impromptu outing to the club she stood in line for. Cana didn’t want to sound  _ ungrateful _ to Lucy- she loved her dearly and always appreciated everything she has done for her. 

But it didn’t mean Cana particularly  _ liked _ her friends help at the moment.

“Oh no—you are  _ not _ bailing out on me  _ again _ —“ The blonde faced her with eyes focused, a her features shifting into a serious expression that told the brunette that she  _ wouldn’t _ be able to get out of this outing. ”Cana, you’ve been down about Hi—“

“ _ Don’t _ say his name,” Cana hissed out. At the hurt look that crossed her friends face, Cana let out a tired sigh and a look of apology. “Sorry…I know I’m bein’ pathetic.” Cana muttered.

“No, your heart was broken by a jerk who is better off without you,” Lucy replied matter-of-factly. “Though I  _ did _ tell you I had a funny feeling about him…”

That was true, which looking back in hindsight, Cana  _ should  _ have taken her advice. Maybe then she wouldn’t have been put in this situation. Well. 

Too little, too late now huh?

“Haha,” Cana answered dryly. “I can hear you sayin’ ‘ _ I told you so’ _ , okay? Jeez.”

“Because I  _ did _ tell you so.” Lucy said pointedly. “But we’re not here to talk about  _ him _ .” Her expression soured, as if thinking about Cana’s boyfriend-now-turned-ex made the air smell foul, bringing a small smile to Cana’s lips. “We’re here to get—“ Lucy cleared her throat and then, in the best Cana-esque voice impression that she had ever heard, say while holding her two fingers an exaggerated gesture: “--’shit-faced drunk’, so that’s  _ exactly _ what we’re going to do. Which is  _ why _ were at the club waiting to get in!”

“I know.”

Cana  _ did _ know. But something felt…different about tonight, which she had a hard time placing. This feeling coursing through her settled uncomfortably in her belly and hadn’t abated since they took a Lyft to the club. IAt first Cana believed that it was just her feeling depressed, but the way this felt was different. It was foreboding sensation that persisted to stay with her even as they were waved through the door by the bouncer (she didn’t say anything when Lucy leaned in and whispered something to the guy, who seemed to glance at her briefly before giving her friend a nod and a smile), a big guy with a scar running along his eye. Cana only knew the man by his nickname ‘Beastman’ but otherwise, he was a sweet guy. 

Guided by her friend tugging her deeper into the club, Cana tried to let the atmosphere wash away the tension residing within her. It wasn’t easy, especially when you had  _ abilities _ that made it next to impossible to relax in general, but Cana was damned if she didn’t at least  _ try _ .

Cana didn’t often talk about her abilities. In her experience, talking about it invited trouble and her powers alone gave her enough of a headache to begin with—sometimes  _ literally _ . Lucy knew about her powers and was understanding enough to accommodate whenever the need would arise. It often meant that Lucy would drop whatever she was doing (often it would be during a date, which she felt bad about) to go and help Cana recover from, what she liked to call ‘spells’. 

To put it succulently, Cana could see into the future, which isn’t really that impressive since she had no control over her ability, but maybe to someone else it would have seen as something ‘interesting’. As far as she was concerned, her ability was an inconvenience and often times would interrupt her daily life by forcing visions into her mind, creating symptoms of dizziness and sickness. It was something she had dealt with ever since she was a child, but at least she was armed with signs of when a vision would strike her.

Right now Cana couldn’t say with one-hundred percent certainty that she was under a spell right now. Usually she would have been given some type of warning, a vision that left her in a state that divorced her from the present reality and took her forward in time. But the trouble with this ability (her  _ clairvoyance _ so to speak), is that it only showed her scenes in fragments from a period of time that she couldn’t place. Sometimes it would be a few days forward into the future and other times it was a few minutes. Her abilities always came within a certain timetable, giving her a warning of what she would encounter, and this sight had not only saved her life on more than one occasion, but it also saved her from making any mistakes in her life.

Except when it really counted, apparently.

Cana had long since accepted the fact that she couldn’t really control what she could see-- and rest assured, if she did have that sort of control, things would have been much better for her. It certainly would have made her life easier, but that was neither here nor there.

So far the uneasiness she felt seemed to be due the result of her depression, and nothing that was supernatural based. Okay, good. She could deal with that. Getting dumped didn’t exactly bring her a warm and fuzzy feeling, but needless to say this feeling was preferable to—

\-- _ the hands gripping her hips moved her in tune to their primal grind, in what was laughably called dancing, when the reality was something much more obscene; heavy breaths panted against her hair near her ear; the scent of cologne, spicy and musky and  _ **_wild_ ** _ drove her to commit hedonism among the writhing bodies surrounding them. Teeth marked her, indenting upon her skin in a claim, a possession that she did not fight, calling her to submit. _

_ The presence was powerful. Dangerous. And even knowing that he was a threat, she had never felt so safe being encased in his embrace.  _

_ She felt the touch of his lips brush against her ear and the words murmured against her left her heart fluttering against her ribcage. _

_ ‘Tell me what you want.’ _

_ She knew what she wanted and his command demanded that she respond. With parted lips and a sharp breath, Cana opened her mouth-- _

“—ana? Cana?” 

It was difficult to think through the noise, but the sound of her name being called helped anchor her, bringing her out of her disassociated state and back to reality.

“What?” Cana blinked and suddenly everything, the noise and sensations of the club surrounding her came crashing down upon her, overwhelming her senses and making her flush with overstimulation. For a moment Cana forgot to breathe and she had to remember to tell her lungs to continue functioning; the wave of dizziness that assaulted her overwhelmed her and she feared she would become sick enough that it would bring her unwanted attention. Cana stood still and closed her eyes, going through the motion of maintaining her breathing while focusing on isolating the pound of the music and the boisterous crowd surrounding her. The heel of her palm pressed against the right side of her temple, which pounded along with the bass of the music emitting out from the speakers. It made her feel ill—if she didn’t find somewhere to calm down she would start throwing up on the dance floor. The last thing she wanted was to end the night, and from what her vision showed, she had something to look forward to. 

This night was about to get  _ interesting _ .

Lucy, thankfully, took in her state and acted accordingly, taking her by the wrist at her side and helped steer her away from the worst of the activity within the club. Lucy guided them to a secluded spot close to the bathroom that was adjacent to the bar and kitchen, where she found a table with a booth that contained padded walls and curtains to help muffle out the noise of the patrons and music.

“Better?” Lucy asked, her concern etched into her expression as she looked over at the seer. “Do you need some water?”

“Better-- and yes, please.” She actually wanted whiskey, but the fight wasn’t worth it. Lucy nodded and departed, heading quickly towards the bar to order her a glass of water. Cana waited as the symptoms of her vision slowly faded away in gradual pulses. Only when the intervals lapsed into longer than several minutes did Cana finally open her eyes and ease the pressure off her temple.

Lucy arrived seconds later with the promise glass and set it on the table in front of Cana.

“Here,” she said in a gentle tone. “Drink the whole thing.”

“Yes mom,” Cana responded, to which Lucy gave a loud snort.

Cana tipped the glass back and gulped the liquid down until the glass was empty before setting it down on the table. Cana looked to Lucy, who stared at her expectantly; an inquisitive eyebrow was given towards the blonde, which in response Lucy then expelled a frustrated sigh.

“Well? What did you see?”

“I’m fine, thanks for asking.” Cana replied cheekily, grinning when Lucy let out a groan and shot her a glare.

“Ass.” Lucy muttered before adding. “Of course I’m worried Cana—you scared me when you suddenly stopped…” She suddenly looked uneasy. “People were starting to whisper and…they were trying to get your attention, and—I know how you don’t like being touched while you’re under a spell…”

Cana stiffened, then let a shudder coarse through her body. “Yeah…yeah, I know…thanks Luce.”

Lucy nodded. Suddenly she leaned forward and whispered in a conspiring pose. “ _ So _ …”

“So?” Cana echoed, curious.

“What  _ did _ you see?”

“Oh. Uh—“ 

The sudden image of passion that she remembered from her vision flashed in her mind’s eye and caused a blush to rise from her body, earning a smile from her blonde friend.

Lucy snickered. “ _ Oho _ —“ 

“Shut up.” Cana groaned, which made Lucy laugh. Hard.

“It must have been good if it caused  _ you _ to blush,” Lucy teased. “In all our years of friendship, you have  _ never _ blushed at  _ anything _ —not even when Gray dropped his pants in high school.”

“That’s because I was  _ already _ traumatized by his pecker,” Cana replied wryly. “It wasn’t anything that I haven’t seen before.”

“But this must be different if it caused you to react that way then, right?”

Cana just shrugged. “This vision was…different.”

“In what way?” Lucy asked, pausing when a waiter came with a tray with glasses. “Ah thank you!”

“I love you.” Cana said, eyeing the closest glass and reaching for it to take a quick sip. “Mm!” she moaned, closing her eyes to savor the flavor of the alcohol that traveled down her throat. “Now I really love you.”

“I love you too,” Lucy replied back airily with a giggle that made Cana smile. Lucy knew exactly the kind of drink she wanted to start their night off, which showed just how much she cared about the brunette. “Now that you have your drink—“

“Oh so this is a bribe?” Cana placed a hand on her chest, the gesture projecting her feigning offense. “Why, Miss Heartfilia, that is downright scandalous!”

Lucy snorted. “Please, you sound like my father.”

“No way—I’m way hotter than your dad.”

That comment made Lucy spew her drink from her nose, earning a roar of laughter from the seer. “Cana!!!” Lucy wheezed while delivering a smack to the brunette’s arm. “God damn it!”

“I’m sorry,” Cana laughed, whipping tears of mirth from her eyes. “I’m sorry, look, I’ll pay for the next round if it’ll make you happy.”

“Good.” Lucy said with a sniff. “Because I almost ruined my top thanks to you.”

“Okay, okay.” Cana raised her hands out in a placating gesture before settling against her seat. She brought her drink up to her lips for another sip before setting the glass back down.

“It was a guy.”

“Huh?” Lucy looked up to stare at Cana while her hands busied themselves with cleaning the table and the remaining alcohol that had almost soaked her top.

“My vision,” Cana clarified. “It was…I think it was a guy—or at least that’s what it felt like…”

“Did you see what they looked like?” Lucy asked. She leaned back against the seat and took a cautious sip of her drink. She waited while observing Cana, who frowned in concentration. They waited while everything around them continued on, the thumping beat of the music a pleasant backdrop that helped ground Cana to the present. Bringing back the fragments of her vision for her to piece together was never easy, especially when her visions were seldom a cohesive thing to begin with. It was like rewinding back an old movie projector with a reel of footage, except there were missing scenes that were skipped over during the rewinding process. Not an  _ impossible _ process, but it was slow, which tested her patience on a multitude of occasions.

“No,” Cana finally answered. “I only felt him— it was a guy, I could…feel him, I  _ smelled _ him—his cologne was distinctive, like really expensive shit only rich boys wear, but it wasn’t tacky, y’know?” Lucy nodded in agreement; given Lucy’s background, she would be able to identify a man’s class based on their cologne alone, which was an invaluable talent that helped them both avoid unwanted advancements from men.

“He was behind me,” Cana continued. “He had his hands on my hips and we were dancing. I could feel him move with me and—“ 

_ \--we were practically humping on the dance floor _ . 

“—he had some moves.” Cana finished, clearing her throat delicately while reaching for another sip of her drink to distract herself from elaborating further. It wasn’t that she  _ couldn’t _ tell Lucy the rest of her vision, because she could and she trusted Lucy with her life. But for some reason, this felt…intimate. Like it was something she should keep close to herself.

“So that’s it? All you two did was dance?” Lucy asked, her expression colored with suspicion.

“If by ‘dance’ you mean he practically fucked me through my clothes while on the dance floor…then yes, we danced.” Cana replied, her expression deadpanned while fighting the blush that blossomed from Lucy’s squeal of excitement.

“Ohmygod  _ Cana _ !”

“What?” the seer replied defensively, holding her drink in her hand for another sip.

“Did it happen in the club?” Lucy asked, which nearly made Cana choke mid-swallow on her drink. “I mean you said you two were ‘dancing’ and the only kind of dancing that would happen, ever, would be here—“ Lucy then swept her arm out, gesturing the club outside their booth. “So, it would be plausible to assume that this vision is about to happen—tonight!”

“W-what?” Cana blushed harder at the prospect. She shook her head. “C’mon Luce, y’know my track record when it comes to my visions.”

“Yes, but before you never had a vision with this much detail!” That was true. Cana was able to recall the scent and feel of the mystery man, even when everything else was a blur. And his words.

_ Tell me what you want. _

“Maybe…” Cana answered a little breathlessly. 

“I  _ knew _ tonight was gonna be awesome!” Lucy whooped loudly before yanking her drink forward to drain the rest of the contents. Much to Cana’s amusement, judging from the flush staining the blonde’s cheeks she could tell Lucy was well into becoming drunk. 

“I’m glad  _ you  _ think so,” Cana said with a laugh.

“Listen Cana Alberona,” Lucy shot back, her words already becoming slightly slurred together. “You’ve been moping for a week over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and frankly, I think it’s time you find someone who will take your mind off of that- that—“ Lucy sputtered through her sudden flux of righteous anger before she spat out: “--pompous asshole!”

Cana tossed her hair back while releasing a deep laugh, punctuating her humor with several smacks of her hand against the table before her laughter eventually died and she was able to calm down. 

“Even if it’s with a man I’ve never met face to face?” Cana asked teasingly.

“Exactly!” Lucy agreed enthusiastically. “The whole point of being at the club was to help you get out of your depression. If you  _ happen _ to meet a guy who will ‘take care’ of you then good…and if that guy just so  _ happens  _ to be a man from your vision, then great!”

“Well I’m glad you’re such an optimist.”

“I know!” Lucy concurred with an enthusiastic nod. 

Chuckling at Lucy and her intoxicated state, Cana slid away from the booth towards the bar. 

“Where are you going?” Lucy asked in a teasing tone. 

“Where else?” Cana tossed back with a grin. “To meet my mystery man.”

“Go get’em Cana!” Lucy yelled out, raising her glass in salute before drinking the contents. Her face was becoming so red, Cana feared that Lucy would end up passing out in the booth. She made a mental note to check on Lucy, but for added insurance she walked towards the counter and hailed the closest bartender with a name tag that spelled ‘Mira’.

“Hey, my friend in the booth over there--“ 

She said while pointing in the direction of where their booth was. “—she’s getting a little too enthusiastic with her liquor, so if she tries ordering more drinks, tell her that Cana said ‘I’m cutting you off’.” The brunette then slid a folded bill across the counter. “And can you keep an eye on her? Make sure no one bothers her, please?” Another bill was passed, which Mira looked down at briefly before palming it with a nod.

“Thanks.” Cana cast a brief glance back where Lucy was before she faced the bar and lifted her hand up.

“Long-Island iced tea please.” Cana said when she caught the Mira’s attention. Her mood was in better spirits since talking with Lucy about her vision and the (albeit  _ drunken _ ) encouragement she was given to pursue the man in her vision. Yet there still lingered the old wound of her heartbreak, which made the prospect of meeting her mystery man hardly fair. The last thing Cana wanted was to be caught in the throes of a rebounding relationship- for not only her own sake, but also for the other party involved. She didn’t relish the thought of hurting anyone just because her vision showed her a brief glimpse of what  _ could _ be. And that was  _ assuming  _ the man from her vision would even be at the club tonight! Cana knew better than to depend on what the future showed her; she had learned a long time ago that the future was not as set in stone as many believed it to be. 

Right now she would focus only on enjoying herself and driving away the hurt inflicted by her ex. It wasn’t exactly  _ responsible _ of her, but Cana never claimed that she was the type to really claim she was responsible, at least when it came to her own choices. So with that in mind, she vowed to herself that tonight would be all about devoting herself to indulging in the pleasures of this outing. Whether she would meet her mystery man or not, it wouldn’t change her intent: she would keep things casual.

Resolved by the thought, Cana let out a soft sigh before taking the drink offered to her, nodding in thanks before taking a sip. She then reached inside her wallet to pay for her drink and slid it the bartender, who shook her head. 

“Someone already paid for you,” she said, tilting her head at an angle in the direction of the patron that paid for her drink. Cana’s eyes followed at the Mira’s prompting; much to her delight the man was quite cute; a little baby-faced for her liking, but Cana would not say no to a free drink.

It was at this point that her night began to unravel; in just a span of forty-five minutes, Cana had received several drinks, often accompanied by a napkin with a name and phone number, along with a salacious message scribbled below. Flirting between the people who pursued her was easy and natural for Cana, even more so when offers for more drinks and several offers to dance with her increased. And as the night continued, the seer forgot about her vision and her heartbreak and just enjoyed the attention that her suitors vied for. By this time, Cana was beginning to feel the weight of the alcohol’s effect, enough to the point that her vision was beginning to become blurred.

When another request to dance was offered, her agreement was slurred but nevertheless eager; as Cana was about to head towards the dance floor, a rough hand clamping over her arm and lead her deeper into the crowd. Faint irritation spiked through her consciousness as she was pulled deep into the thicket of the dancefloor. As soon as they reached the center of the crowd, the hand yanked her forward, causing her to collide into a burly chest that smelled like cheap soap. Hands began to rove across her body in a touch that evoked feelings of disgust, following an exaggerated sway of his body that forced her to follow along. The movements jarred her, making her feel ill and causing her anxiety to spike. She shouldn’t have accepted that last drink. No amount of alcohol had made her feel so out of control, yet this time she suspected that her drink was doctored. The alarm bells in her head were breaking her through her hazy mind. 

Cana began to struggle, muttering that she wanted to leave, her resistance profound as she attempted to push her partner away, which caused their temper to spark and shower harsh obscenities that Cana knew would have enraged her if she were sober.

“I said lemme go asshole!” Cana gave another shove, to attempt to dislodge his hold while fighting to keep her strength. The multiple beverages she drank earlier seemed to have caught up with her, the alcohol coursing through her body left her feeling sick, spiking her anxiety, leaving her feel panicked and trapped. Yelling would do her no good, not while the music deafened her protests for anyone else to hear. She needed to leave and find Lucy so that she could calm down. Her attempt to leave was weak due to her constitution and further increased the feeling of helplessness. 

As her attempts to break free from her assailant became more and more frantic, bringing further agitation from the man that coarsed her for just one more dance, just one more dance and then he would take her somewhere quiet and  _ private _ \-- 

Before Cana could respond with a scathing retort, her partner was suddenly yanked away from her, freeing her personal space from the assault given to her senses. The air cleared from the man’s awful stench, allowing Cana a moment to catch her breath and calm the panic coursing through her system and collect a semblance of control. There was no way in  _ hell _ she was going to allow herself to show weakness, especially not when someone else had taken the mantle of being her savior. 

God she  _ hated _ feeling helpless. Whoever it was that thought to step in to help, while it was appreciated, was sorely mistaken if they thought she owed them anything. As Cana regained her composure, she turned towards the person who saved her and opened her mouth to relay her gratitude when the words were robbed by the angry baritone that came from the man in front of her.

“I believe the lady was done playing with you.” 

Cana could not see if the man had left and truthfully Cana didn’t really give a damn about the fucker. What she cared about was  _ who _ saved her, who seemed to wait until the other man scurried away before she could see him. From the back of the man who, from what she could tell was dressed in attire not exactly…suitable for a night club, Cana almost pegged him for a bouncer. In fact it was hard to tell from the lack of lighting the club offered, but she saw enough to measure what kind of man he was. Long after her assailant went scurrying away, the man in the suit did not turn toward her until the other was out of sight. Cana note of this, for he seemed to hold a regality that was not found in any other man she had encountered before. 

“I could have handled myself.” She began while also making sure that her words sounded clear and assured rather than slurred with intoxication. Cana didn’t know why it mattered that she mention this, yet her savior did not challenge her retort, nor did he seem to invalidate her statement based on the state of her intoxication. That she could tell he  _ knew _ she was trying to feign sobriety should have brought her guard up. Yet there were no alarm bells going off in her head that spoke of any danger (at least towards her person) that emanated from this man. In fact, the moment she spoke, he turned to look at her with an expression that seemed to weigh her words carefully before he offered a nod and a small bow. Immediately she could tell he was  _ not _ part of the clubs staff, but rather a good samaritan that came at just the right time. None of the bouncers that she saw wore clothing as nice as his. Even in the dim lighting of the club, seeing him turned fully towards her brought a change of Cana’s earlier perception of him.

The picture he presented did  **not** disappoint. He stood to be slightly taller than her (though she did wear heels), yet he did not tower over her, nor did he use his body as a disadvantage against her; his build was lean and fit enough that he was worthy of her approval, an eye candy that she wouldn’t mind staring at if the circumstances were different. Well... _ technically _ she was  **_still_ ** staring at him now. This revelation might have been embarrassing if she was sober and aware of her actions, yet he didn’t seem bothered by her scrutiny. He seemed to enjoy her appraisal and said nothing as her eyes roamed over his body, much to Cana’s enjoyment. As her eyes lead back up to the face of the man that helped her, it became clear to her of just how attractive he was; long hair was styled in a particular way that, to her, resembled a lion’s mane—wild and untamed. She could have sworn too that the top of his crown showed tufts of hair that almost resembles the look of pointed ears-- much like a cat’s actually. He had an attractive face, smooth and without blemishes, yet what drew her were his eyes. Hazel hues that seemed to almost glow and retract light, almost similarly to that of a cat. This distinction was not lost to Cana and she filed that information for later.

“My apologies then,” Cana heard him utter sincerely. “I had no doubt that you could have handled yourself well enough, however, that...man in particular has been circling this club for several hours for various partners, all of whom had rejected his advancements.” His expression then darkened with displeasure, lips turning into a sneer that showed just a peek of teeth—which much to her surprise made his features much more attractive to her. “He then seemed to think that he was within his right to force himself upon them, at which point he was chased away by their partner.” To this his lips curled into a dry smile. “I believed he thought you were an easy target.”

“Probably,” Cana admitted reluctantly, caught by how easy it was to converse with him despite the noise of the club surrounding them. “With how he was pawin’ at me, he was about to lose limbs. I guess in a way, you saved him.”

“Pity. I think he would do well without his hands.”

“Can’t win ‘em all ace,” Cana joked with a wink before turning away. “But I appreciate the chivalry regardless.”

“Perhaps not,” He said in a tone of voice that brought a warmth to her that had little to do with the alcohol. “But if your night hasn’t been ruined yet, I would like a chance of having the opportunity to dance with you.”

“S’pretty formal way of askin’ a girl to dance, don’tcha think?” Cana turned half way, caught by curiosity and her intrigue. A laugh punctured the veil of noise, a sound that was rich and deep that reverberated throughout her body. 

“Indeed, though I’m sure that other gentlemen that have asked you weren’t as formal, no?”

“Not really, no.” Cana agreed. “They weren’t exactly ‘gentlemen’ either.”

“Well, I pride myself on being a gentlemen myself you see,” He said. “And unless the situation calls for it, I maintain the manners instilled into me, especially when in the presence of a beautiful woman, much like yourself.” He gave her a wink and a flirtatious grin that earned a giggle to bubble from her throat.

“Well then,” Cana said in an exaggerated accent that imitated a southern belle. “Seeing as you went through the trouble of defending my honor, I suppose I can grant your request for a dance.”

Cana turned to face him while in the same instance, the man stepped forward and gently took her hand; he brought the appendage to his mouth, brushing a brief kiss to the back of her hand before maneuvering her limb to initiate Cana’s body to turn, so that she face the crowd while he stood behind her. A thrilling sensation shot through her that reached a peak of familiarity that made her tense. He seemed to sense that and carefully turned her back around so that she faced him.

“I promise I won’t touch you without your permission.” He spoke solemnly while gazing in her eyes to see the truth reflecting in them. “I would only like to dance, that’s all.”

Cana nodded, allowing herself a moment to relax. “Okay.” 

They began slowly, their bodies merely swaying back in forth in time with the music that produced a melody that matched their tempo. The energy of the club seemed to reach a sedated state, bringing forth couples to merely sway in tune with the crowd. Several couples remained close, embracing their partners to bring further intimacy to their dance. Other’s merely stood in one place and rocked back and forth while engaging in muted conversation. All of this went on as Cana basked in the moment between her and her partner, who seemed content with being in her presence and simply held her back.

“So…” Cana began, allowing her tone to take on a teasing lilt. “What do I call my knight and shining armor exactly?”

He let out a chuckle. “Loke.” Came the amused reply. “At your service.”

Cana hummed low in her throat, a sound that conveyed her pleasure and approval to his response. She leaned closer to bask in his presence and abate the chill that shivered through her, and in response he circled his arms around tighter, encasing her in the warmth he exuded.

“Cana.”

At his quizzical look she smiled and opened her mouth to clarify. “My name.” she continued. “It’s Cana.”

“Cana…” He began, looking at her with an expression she couldn’t quite place a name for. He seemed to savor the pronunciation of her name, as if the flavor of her namesake was a unique taste to him. “It’s beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

Cana didn’t know what to say afterwards, so she said nothing. He seemed to pick up on her lapse silence and merely held her and swayed with the surrounding club patrons. Cana found enjoyment while being in this man’s arms, finding nothing unpleasant about his embrace nor anything that indicated he would have tried anything underhanded or dirty with her. He remained respectful, keeping his hands only on her back and never straying further down her body; she felt his embrace relax, something that she knew was to assure her that he would not restrain her to his side. Cana noted all of this and felt an emotion that she couldn’t place nor describe. Gratification was certainly there, yet she wasn’t sure if that accurately described the feeling he evoked in her. That he went out of his way to cater to her comfort and kept to his word that he wished only to dance with her and nothing more, left a keen impression on Cana. 

They danced for a long time, swaying in tune to a multitude of songs that brought their bodies together and acquainted each other with each other’s form. After a moment the music began to change, the tune transforming the club from a relaxed pace to something feral. Every bump and grind kicked her breath and heartbeat up another degree as the intensity of their movements stocked their attraction, fanning the embers into a slow burn that Cana felt keenly. The beat was still easy, yet there was a subtle note of seduction that bid many of the patrons to play, teasing one another and bring about a dare that seemed to have invited desire. The sexual undertone of the music was not missed on Cana, yet Loke’s body language did not change, which remained tame, bordering on platonic. 

Now it could have been the music, the energy of the club or impulse—or everything; even so, Cana felt dared to take their closeness a step further. Up until now, Cana was the only one feeling the heat-- so now it was her turn to evoke the same movement and see whether if Loke would respond just as keenly. Leaning closer, Cana brought her face to his ear and spoke loud enough that he could hear her through the pounding beat of the music and screams of the other patrons. 

“I thought you said you wanted to dance with me?”

She caught his surprised look and returned it with a playful smirk. Cana then brought her arms up towards his chest, slide up to brush her fingers across the lapels of his (silky and  _ expensive _ ) suit before roving over his shoulders and round his neck. Her movements forced her to bring herself closer to him, her torso pressing against his in a nonverbal, purposeful action; she made her body as an offering, one that brought him to attention, draw a sharp intake of breath. The look he gave her sent fire through her body, making her chest heavy with desire and heart beat faster inside her chest.

He leaned his face close to murmur back in her ear, his lips fluttering against her ear that brought a shiver. “You’re right. I did say that.”

“So what’s stoppin’ you?” The challenge behind her question was punctuated by the playful trace of her fingers writing against the back of his neck, teasing the short strands of hair at the nape of his neck.

“Your permission.” 

It wasn’t exactly fair how he passed the ball in her court, so to speak, especially when they were both aware of each other’s attraction. And oh, there was indeed an attraction that  _ simmered _ between them. This game between them and how they proverbially circled one another while their surroundings continued, seemed to be lost to them both. Nothing else mattered, as if they both hung on the action of the other, that just a touch or a whisper would set them off the deep end.

Cana understood this and felt thrilled by the underlying danger of temptation. Her eyes peered in his gaze unflinchingly, as if delving into a depth that revealed his very core. Loke met the scrutiny of her gaze, unfazed by the rudeness of her actions and merely watched, as if waiting for her verdict.

Finally, Cana chuckled. “Still playing the gentleman?”

“Always my lady,” He responded huskily, leaning forward so that the space between them was smaller. “It’s a game I intended to win.”

“Well then,” Cana murmured before her arms tightened, bringing her body firmly into contact with his form. “Consider yourself a winner. Dance with me.”

Her permission and command enacted a change over Loke so profound it seemed to shiver over him. She wasn’t sure what beast she had unleashed, but the thrill of it left her keen to find out what Loke intended to do. 

The hands that held her shifted slowly, following down her back and resting at the base of her spine just at the curvature of her backside. At the same time he maneuvered their bodies move in tune with the beat of the music, mirroring the tempo and matching with the writhing mass of patrons that gyrated along to the pounding sound. A tempest would have descended and destroyed everything around them, but it would not have affected the current storm between them; their dance, while bordering on perverse, their obscene sway of their hips was restrained more so for their own benefit of teasing one another rather than the courtesy of the other patrons.

Cana didn’t really care if anyone was watching them; her focus was on Loke and the control of their bodies. With how they moved in tune to the crowd, it was as if they were riding a wave in the sea of bodies writhing to the lust beating inside them was lost to the brunette. Only how Loke touched her and moved them in cadence to the sound was what mattered to her. 

Their breathing was deep and heavy, breaths panting out between them like they had ran a marathon that they didn’t want to stop. Cana felt dared to turn her body- she wanted to feel him behind her, to press her back against his chest and grind her backside to him, to stir desire and tease him to action. It was a dare that she sought, for a quick turn brought her back to his chest to mold herself against him. 

Flushed, she could breathe better and from this change, Loke reacted to accommodate for her position. Hands splayed atop her hips for better direction and control of the pace, yet his grip was always gentle and never straying to grope her inappropriately.

(By the end of this night however, she hoped that that would change. In fact, she counted on their night together to continue beyond the club’s doors- and perhaps underneath the sheets.)

Her heart stuttered at the thought, bringing a heat to her body that would felt like it would have set her aflame. The air surrounding her already left her panting for breath, yet that alone was not the only reason for why she felt so out of breath; the man pressed against her moved behind her, enticing her and challenging her to meet him with each shift of his hips. Thrust for thrust they danced as if they were fighting for control, a playful tease that set her bare skin to shine with sweat.

As hands gripped her hips and moved her, she turned her head towards his neck, one hand placed atop her left side while her right hand carded through his crown of hair. In the same breath, she felt Loke press his face against the back of her neck and felt him breathe deeply that Cana could hear near her ear. A scent that brought a keen familiarity to her mind, a cologne that she never remembered smelling before, but recognized it from an echo in her mind that imprinted the secondhand scent of a spicy, musky cologne.

Suddenly the clarity of her vision left her breathless with realization, that the mystery man of her vision was the man holding her. 

And that man was Loke.

The ghost of teeth, sharp and prickling-- which she belatedly realized felt oddly  _ lethal _ \-- grazed her skin, earning a startled moan from the seer, in which Loke responded with a deep chuckle. 

“Are you awake Cana?” 

_ Danger! _

Cana was finding that Loke was much more than he seemed, her senses attuned and hyper focused on him and his actions that she almost didn’t hear him. It was hard to think while the atmosphere around caused her senses to overload with sights, smells and sounds that threatened to overwhelm her. Yet his bite and voice drew her focus back to the moment between them: their dance and the heady desire that brewed between them.

“Did I leave the impression that I was asleep?” she asked back, her voice a rasp of lust that was hard to hold back. Tension thrummed as his presence—that  _ familiar _ echo, that sense of re-experiencing her vision—spiked, making her aware of his being. She had felt it before, yet it was only a fraction of the sheer amount of  _ power _ that he exuded presently.

“No,” Loke hummed, nuzzling the side of his face against her neck so that she could hear his words- and she suspected it was to also mark his scent on her skin. “I just wanted to make sure that I wasn’t  _ boring _ you.”

“A-ah, no…no you haven’t.”  _ Oh shit _ .

It was becoming harder to breath and even harder to control her reaction to how he touched and teased her. The slight nip on her skin still burned her, reminding her of the bite in her vision, and the meaning behind the mark.

A claim to possess her. 

Yet this bite did not demand that she bow to his power, nor did she feel her control was taken from her; he merely nipped her, testing her reaction to gauge whether or not she accepted him. And like the vision, his embrace was not restraining. It was safe. 

Loke was safe.

There was a thought that occurred to her that brought her a moment of clarity: was it possible that he was deceiving her? It wasn’t a far stretch—after all, he  _ was _ a stranger to her. An attractive one, yes, but nevertheless, he was still unknown to her. She didn’t know who he was (or  _ what _ he was) and she couldn’t guarantee that he wasn’t some psychopath or serial killer. All she had to go on was that he looked good in a suit and he was a smooth flirt. He also happened to be the same man that her sight had shown her.

If there was anything she trusted, it was her sight—and she knew her sight never lied.

_ Teeth marked her, indenting upon her skin in a claim, a possession that she did not fight, calling her to submit. _

God, the thought of submitting to him was… **tempting** . 

Just as her sight showed, his presence  _ was _ powerful, and he  **was** dangerous. There was no disputing that fact, for he made himself known as someone capable of striking down any and all that dared to cross his path. From his demeanor to his predatory grace, there was no doubt that he could unleash a violence that would leave bodies strewn on the floor like petals cast to the wind. And yet, even knowing that he was a threat, she had never felt so safe being encased in his embrace. 

She felt the same familiar touch of his lips brush against her ear-- and just as before, she felt the words murmured against her skin, stirring her heart to flutter against her ribcage.

“Tell me what you want.”

That question— _ command _ she noted with faint distinction, entreated a certain response that he seemed to hang onto with a patience that betrayed the energy between them. Cana knew that her response would make or break her night. She knew that she could walk away—just break away from his embrace and leave and not look back. It was within her power to do so, and he seemed to know this and not hold her hostage if she chose to stop their contact between them.

He left the choice up to her and that distinction was not lost to Cana. She remembered her vow before she ventured out on the dance floor, that whatever happened tonight, whether she would end going back home with Lucy or with someone else, was still her choice to make. And it became apparent to Cana that her night would not likely be spent alone.

So she turned her head against his lips to feel him nuzzle against her, her skin becoming warm with the affection he freely gave before she answered with just as much heat as he gave in kind.

“I don’t want to be alone tonight.”

Something had changed within his bearing, like the threads of calm he gathered in the tempest of their dance was all tossed with the flotsam of the pulsating hold of their propriety. She heard a growl that set the small hairs on her body  _ rise _ in alarm before he turned her around- spinning her so that she faced him to see the open look of hunger in his features.

The naked desire upon his face left Cana breathless, weak, and she felt with distant clarity that her vision had led her to an event that she would not soon forget. A rough pull of her body brought her chest crashing against his toned body, the force being strong enough only to jar her scattered thoughts and bring her attention to him.

“Then you won’t,” he said softly, with a tone of voice that sent a thrill of heat to pool low in her belly. “I would make sure to…escort you through the rest of the night. If that’s what you want.”

A low laugh sounded from Cana, the sound sweet and teeming with excitement that she was embarrassed to admit sounded  _ hungry _ . She gave her hair a toss, exposing her throat and the rest of her skin that was barely covered by the thin strap of her short purple dress, that  _ just _ barely covered her bottom; knowing he was watching her move, her hands caressed and teased higher towards his body until the settled atop his shoulders for her fingers to playfully tug at the rusted spikes of his hair.

“If by ‘escorting’ me, you mean you’ll take me to bed…then yes, I would like that.”

She suddenly felt her flesh—the more specific region of her body being her  _ ass _ \-- was cupped atop her dress and given a firm, teasing squeeze that was daring as it was racy, before he used her body to grind against him. He had inserted his leg between her thighs, an act that was erotic and clever, if Cana had the mental capacity to make a note of his skillful maneuverability. But if she thought he was done with her, she was wrong; his hand that grabbed her bottom, which anchored their bodies together held her in place for their figures to grind sensually against each other and left very little to what his intentions were for her. He practically set her astride on his thigh and played her to shift against him, moving her so that she could get off from the movement and friction alone.

_ Oh..! _

“Would you be up to finishing this dance at your place…or mine?”

_ Fuck. _

Oh, he was good, Cana admitted blearily. He stood smug, glowing with pride and full of a sexual prowess that he wielded like a fencer held a sword; he  _ knew _ he had her and was giving her the choice of where the destination of their night would lead them. That courtesy she recognized (hazily) was appreciated and allowed her the time to collect her thoughts and make her decision.

“Your place. I’m uh, I’m with a friend and my place won’t be exactly, um…private.”

Loke’s lips quirked into a (very  _ dirty _ ) smirk. “I see.”

Oh it wasn’t fair that his lips could do that and make her feel like she was  _ burning _ —the thought was cut from her mind with the sudden remembrance of her plus one. Friend. Lucy.

_ Shit. _

“Uh—not to ruin the mood, but, I kinda left my friend by herself—she’s fine,” she assured at his concerned look. “But I just need to let her know I’m going…”

“Of course, I understand. Do you want me to come with you?”

“Um…yes? That’d be a good idea…she’d kill me if I didn’t.” Cana muttered the last part to herself before taking his hand in her own and waded through the throng of bodies pirouetting on the dance floor towards Lucy’s table. As she moved through the crowd, the worry if he would be able to keep up with her made her slow her steps; a brief glance behind to see if he was followed, and was surprised to find he stuck close by her without an apparent struggle. He remained close behind her and showed no problem in keeping pace with her. 

Cana approached the counter at the bar and gave Mira the bartender nod before she asked about Lucy’s whereabouts.

“Ah, your friend...” An amused sort of look crossed her features before she spoke. ”She asked me to give you a message: ‘Hey Cana, I’m not feeling so good, so I’ll see you at the apartment. Oh, and make sure the person you’re  _ having fun _ with treats you right. Text me their address when you get to their place and don’t call me until morning. Love you, bye.‘” 

Cana groaned and buried her face in her hands to hide her embarrassment. God damn it, she was gonna  _ kill _ Lucy the next time she saw her! But she felt relief—at least she didn’t have to go through with introducing her…partner to her drunken licentious friend. Cana never thought she would see the day where  _ Lucy _ would be the instigator for her own questionable choices. That would be something that she would have to observe on another date.

Right now she was, essentially, given the green light for the night tonight and it was assuring that her friend had her back.

She paid for tab at the bar and retrieved her belongings, a small clutch that was given to the bartender by Lucy before she left, and thanked Mira before turning to her silent companion. He appeared completely at ease and  _ amused _ by the situation she was faced with. Utterly unruffled, his pose was relaxed, one hand in his left pocket while the other was left to the side.

“I…guess she went home.” Cana said, wincing at how lame her statement sounded.  _ Ugh. _ She wanted to groan at the weak obvious statement- of  _ course _ he knew that Lucy went home, he heard her message loud and clear.  _ God I’m too sober for this shit. _

“So it would seem.” He said easily while he approached her. “A shame really. I would have loved to have met your friend. She seems quite a character.”

“She is.” Cana agreed. “I get the feeling she would like you—and we both have similar taste in men, so I would know.”

His laugh made her feel warm. She liked listening to it, and she hoped he would laugh more. When it faded, his smile turned playful and brought his lips to quirk in a tease. “So does this mean you like me?” 

“Maybe,” Cana smiled, flirting back effortlessly. “That depends on how good your dancing is.”

At that he grinned. “Then shall we head out?” Loke swept his arm out to rest atop her shoulder, the embrace was light enough for her to shrug him off; he kept her close to his side as they merged through the packed club towards the entrance. 

In this situation, Cana would have lead the charge and initiated where and when and how her night would end, and always she maintained a careful control of how their interaction would go. But tonight was different; while she was still in control of when their time would end, Loke maintained control of where and how the night would go for either of them. That lack of control  _ should _ have frightened her, she  _ should  _ have felt panicked by relinquishing that particular hold over her. But curiously enough, Cana was at ease; there was anxiety, yes—she was anticipating how the night would go and what Loke’s plans were for her. But with anticipation came eagerness, and with that came  _ impatience _ .

“You drive?” Cana asked him while he approached the valet, her surprise making him chuckle. 

“Well,” he said, pausing briefly at the sound of a rumbling engine. He turned towards her when the car stopped by the curb and smiled as he observed where Cana stood; she looked in awe of the beauty of the machine she was sure went fast enough to break standard speeding limits. “I certainly don’t walk.”

_ Oh baby _ …

“I guess not.” 

She wasted no time in climbing inside, partially in thanks to Loke who extended a gentlemanly courtesy of opening the door and waiting until she climbed inside before shutting the door. She knew jack shit about cars, but from the leather interior and expensive tech that graced the dashboard, it didn’t take a genius to guess that Loke was wealthy. Unless this car was for rent, but even then it would have cost a hefty amount regardless, given how luxurious this machine was—and even then, his well manners and dress told her that he was a breed unlike any of the men she had experience with.

The seat beneath her body was plush and more comfortable than any bed she had ever slept on, which seemed to mold against her curves lovingly. A quick glance of the interior was tasteful, from the cream colored fabric to the slick brushed metal of the dashboard and the digital hardware fitted into the machine. It was impressive, to say the least, however Cana’s focus did not remain on her surroundings; the driver side door opened, allowing Loke to climb in easily inside and settle in his seat.

“All settled my lady?” He asked her as he pulled his seatbelt across his body and set the lock in place. Cana hummed an affirming note while mirroring the same movements, adjusting the seat belt across her body into a comfortable position before leaning into her seat. As she felt the engine rumble, the low purr of the engine set her nerves at ease while Loke pulled away from the clubs curbside to merge into the busy street traffic.

It was a lot farther than she thought, much farther than her apartment-- and she lived near downtown Magnolia! Their journey took them further into the city where the surrounding buildings towered and obstructed the skies. She didn’t pay too much attention to the surrounding metropolis sights, however; instead she merely watched the lights pass from her window and thought about what her vision showed. Loke said nothing as he wove through traffic, focusing mainly on the road and freely giving her the space to collect her thoughts about what happened tonight.

“Do you believe in fate, Loke?”

She sensed that the question had caught him off guard, yet he said nothing for several moments. Cana didn’t mind that. It was a loaded question and not something that a stranger often asked; however, she couldn’t help but be compelled to ask. Her curiosity, she was told, would lead to her undoing. 

_ Curiosity killed the cat… _

“I do.” He answered easily. “Though I don’t necessarily believe they have the final say on my destiny. That would be for me to decide.”

It was an answer Cana was not expecting, but not one that she disagreed with. 

“I believe that fate guides us in choosing what our destiny will become,” Cana began carefully, choosing her words and testing their weight for the incoming ridicule she would receive. “In my experience, we can believe that we do everything right—make the right choices, do good—but it doesn’t mean fate will be kind. She can be just as cruel as karma. All we can do is hope that the choices that we make won’t lead towards an unforeseen consequence that would make our life harder.”

Cana realized she was dangerously close revealing her ability and stopped speaking before she said too much. While it didn’t bother her to tell Loke about her ability to see the future (which didn’t alarm her as much as it  _ should _ have), Cana wasn’t going to expose that part of herself. Luckily Loke didn’t seem to notice her lapse of silence, thankfully, and merely nodded.

“We’re almost there.”

Cana hummed. “Just how far do you live?” She asked.

“A bit far,” He said vaguely. “But not to worry, I will be sure to give you the address so your friend does not worry.” He tilted his head to face her and offered her a rakish grin.

“Ah—“ Cana cleared her throat, embarrassment coursing through her. “I appreciate it.”

He was right—for nearly a half hour they drove through the city, which was seeped with night traffic and ongoing festivities that were offered within the beating heart of the city. The veins of the metropolis were filled with a steady flow of night goers and partiers that seemingly carried on an energy that brought life within the concrete and glass structures. The seer could see the appeal of living within such a vibrant environment. It seemed to suit Loke well to be surrounded by the glamor of the city life. 

Loke brought the car up against the curb of one of the towering glass structures next to a valet attendant. At her curious look, the man shrugged and grinned. “I like the convenience of things taken care of for me.”

Cana snorted. “Sounds like something a douchebag would say.” 

Loke winced and laughed good-naturedly. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Cana climbed out of the car, making sure to hold her clutch. she received with the help from the nearest attendan and thanked them politely and shot them a wink, giggling when they blushed. “I’ll forgive you,” Cana said loftily while turning to watch him approach her. “If you can back up your promise.”

“Promise?” At his quizzical expression, Cana’s smile turned sultry and she waited until he stood before her before she leaned close, rising on her tiptoes for her lips to reach his ear to murmur her reply.

“You said you were going to finish your dance, right?” 

_ …but satisfaction brought it back. _

The sharp intake of breath told her he did not forget his promise. As beholden as she was to his word, Cana felt the small whisper of doubt enter her mind and urge her to turn back. Strictly speaking, if Cana were any normal girl, she would done things differently; maybe they would have dance and  _ maybe _ they would have exchanged phone numbers and then go on with their night without ever getting back in touch with one another. That’s what typically happened in these situations right? But Cana knew this was different. Her vision did not lie and it has never lead her towards any danger (that she couldn’t handle) or harm that would lead to an outcome where she would not come out unscathed.

But that didn’t mean that she would put her faith in her ability blindly.

“You  _ did _ still want to... _ dance _ with me…right?” Cana asked, suddenly uncertain.

‘ _ I’m making a mistake _ ,’ she thought with mild panic mounting in her mind.  _ ‘I’m about to go up to a stranger’s home and have sex with him knowing only his name—and all because of what my vision showed! What the fuck sort of person would believe that? They’ll probably think I’m insane--.’ _

“Cana.”

Loke’s voice broke through the shroud of doubt clouding her thoughts and brought her attention to him. His expression was stern yet teasing as he brought his palm up to her face to cup her cheek. She felt his thumb brush her cheek bone, swiping back and forth in a distracting motion before his hand shifted underneath her chin. He tilted her face up, brushing against her bottom lip with his thumb before he finally spoke.

“I wouldn’t have gone through the trouble--” He stated intently, the tone of his voice reaching a rich baritone that rekindled the heat within her. “—of driving nearly an hour away from the club to my home if I wasn’t going to follow up on my promise.”

“You could.” Cana challenged. “For all I know, you could be a creepy weirdo with a perchance of picking up women at clubs and—“

“I could, if I were that kind of man.” He cut her off easily. Gently he said. “Cana, are you afraid?”

“A little.” Her mind was screaming at her for admitting the hidden fear in her heart, but she couldn’t help but be compelled to be open with him. He deserved her honesty, and she could only hope that he would extend the same courtesy for her. “I’ve never really done this before—I mean I have, but not like this…like I have no idea how tonight will go—and I usually do. I feel like I’ve started something that’s beyond my understanding, and—and I’m not sure what’ll happen.”

“If it helps,” He said slowly while he encircled his arm around her back. “I give you my word that if you decide to end this...night between us, then it will stop. No questions asked. I won’t pressure you to do something that you’re uncomfortable with. I will even take you home, if that is what you want. Do you understand?”

Cana nodded, and then because he looked at her like he was waiting for her to say something, she opened her mouth. “I do…thank you.”

“Of course,” He said and began to guide her gently towards the doors to the building. She allowed herself to be lead to the doors of the building, the kind that were opened by doormen in uniform. It was the sort of place that a celebrity or a trust fund brat could afford, which seemed to fit Loke’s demeanor fairly well.  _ He might be a model _ , Cana thought to herself.  _ Or maybe he’s a criminal...or he’s just a super-rich bachelor. Either way, I’d say this time my vision has got me somewhere good for once. _

It didn’t matter either way; once everything was said and done, it was likely that she would never see this man again. They would both get the pleasure they sought from each other and when morning came, they would part ways. Cana was fine with that. They seemed to be like-minded in keeping their affair together as unattached as possible, so at the end of it, they could both walk away with this memory to keep.

_ It’s just sex. _ She reasoned to herself while they approached one of the elevators.  _ That’s all this is. I’m just going up to his home to drink, flirt and fuck-- and that’s it. Simple. Casual. _

(Right.)

They stepped through the open doors of the elevator, where Loke keyed in a number on the panel before pressing a golden button, bringing the doors to slide close before the metal box began to move. Cana didn’t have any fear of being on an elevator, but it was a little unsettling being trapped in a moving metal box that moved only by cables. The ascension was smooth, surprisingly, but nevertheless she felt uneasy being so trapped inside.

She gave a start when Loke’s hand squeezed her shoulder, breaking her out of her spell of fear, helping her to focus on the man beside her. He seemed at ease as they journeyed up to his abode, unbothered by the fact that if anything were to go wrong, they would surely plummet to their horrible death.  _ If I die suddenly I’m going to be so pissed _ . Her vision would have warned her if she was in danger of dying at the very least. Luckily the elevator seemed to sense her mounting tension and brought the mechanism to a stop. The doors slid open, revealing a stylish narrow hallway leading to what she could only assume was the door to his home.

Loke guided down the hall towards the door, their footsteps muffled by the red carpet that lined the floor, a direct guide to their destination that Cana found distinctly ironic somehow. It was like they were a couple walking down the red carpet at a famous award ceremony. She would have laughed at the comparison if not for the fact that Loke had stopped before the door to let them both inside.

_ Here we go. _ She thought.

Without further invitation, Cana passed over the threshold of his home and crossed the floor until she stood staring out the wall of windows that faced the surrounding buildings and lights of the city. The view was breathtaking, the sheer staggering height of wealth that surrounded her almost knocked her off her feet. Her previous theories were blown out of the water-- the view that she witnessed now seemed fit for a king.

“It’s funny,” He said beside her, facing the window to watch the night life from below. “I’ve never been a fan of heights myself, but something about seeing everything at the top...it makes one feel small, don’t you think?”

“You have your house at the top because you like looking down at the people below you?” Cana asked him incredulously. Loke chuckled, a sheepish look displayed upon his visage before he cast his gaze briefly across to the other side of the building. 

“In a way,” He admitted. “But I think it makes me realize I’m just as small as them. Perhaps even more so  _ because _ I am able to meet them on the same ground.”

He looked at her. “Either way, the passage of time for humans is as fleeting as the cars passing on the road.” Loke suddenly turned to her and smiled. “Shall I bring us some wine?”

The brunette nodded and waited for him to head toward the kitchen before walking towards the living room.

To distract herself from thinking too much into his words, (in particular the amount of distance he put in the word ‘human’)Cana turned around and studied his living room, walking to the couch in the middle of the floor before settling down gracefully. Setting her clutch upon the coffee table in front of her, Cana groaned as she settled herself against the cushions of the couch, she then used her feet to push her own shoes off before bringing her ankle atop her thigh. 

“God I’ll never get used to standing in heels for so long.” She hissed as she rotated her ankle to ease the tense muscles. Just being able to be off her feet was a blessing! The couch was comfortable, thank god, with enough support for her body so that she could perch herself upon the furniture without feeling like she was sitting on a rock—or sink within the confines of the cushion. Propping her ankle atop her knee, Cana dug her thumb against the arch of her foot, groaning softly as the applied pressure eased the pain pulsing on her foot. Carefully, Cana worked against the flesh lightly, taking every precaution to work the muscle into compliance. 

A noise beside her broke her concentration and brought her attention to Loke, who carried two glasses of dark red liquid in each hand while a bottle remained tucked underneath his arm. 

“Need help?” He asked. Cana grimaced and moved her hands away from her appendage and sighed before nodding in answer. Cana leaned her head back against the couch, flexing her foot to alleviate some of the tenderness in her feet while Loke sat beside her, setting his wine glass down upon the coffee table before bringing the bottle tucked beneath his arm next to his wine glass. He brought one of the glasses towards her, which she took with a whisper of thanks and an appreciative sip. Dark, rich flavor of the wine settled vividly on her tongue that earned a noise of surprise that received laughter from her companion sitting beside her.

“You like it?” Loke teased while watching her take another long sip.

“It’s delicious,” Cana said closing her eyes. She took another long sip, allowing the flavor to coat her tongue before letting the liquid trickle down her throat. “It’s really rich. This is expensive shit, huh?”

Loke let out a bark of laughter. “Yes, you could say it’s ‘expensive shit’.”

“I don’t suppose I could buy this at the Total Wine & More huh?” Cana teased with a smile.

“No, this bottle is one of a kind.”

“Well, thank you for sharing.” Cana brought the glass forward and leveled it to her gaze. “To drinking expensive wine.”

Loke smiled, reaching for his glass set upon the table and mimicked the same gesture. “To drinking expensive wine.”

“And nice houses,” Cana added thoughtfully, turning her head around to take in the surrounding area of his abode. “Though this is more like a condo than a house, huh?”

“A penthouse really, but essentially, yes.”

Cana whistled low. “Rich boy huh?”

Loke laughed again. “Yes, that would be the case.”

By this time, Cana had finished the rest of her wine, the warmth of the alcohol settling comfortably in her belly and making her feel relaxed. Cana opened her mouth to offer a teasing comment, yet it changed into a grimace; her features painted in pain as lightning suddenly shot through her leg and centered upon the nerves of her left calf and foot. Air expelled from between her teeth in a hiss that left made her tense, a reaction that seemed to make the pain worse rather than better.

“Here, let me.” Loke offered, concern color his visage. He quickly set his glass down, taking Cana’s from her hand, freeing her from dropping the glass to grip the cushions of the couch. Loke then turned towards her and reached for her legs. “Which is it?” He asked gently while looking at her. Cana brought her left leg up in offering, half turning her body so that her back rested against the armrest of the couch and placed her body practically atop Loke’s.

“Sorry…” The brunette muttered chagrined, shifting to get comfortable while she tried to relax her muscles while Loke lifted her appendage up from his lap and massaged the muscles that needed attention. 

“No need to apologize,” He said softly while moving along the curve of her calf, kneading the stressed muscle beneath his hands. “It is my pleasure to help you.”

His answer made her heart skip. “Is that part of your service?” She asked huskily. “Drinks and a massage before the, um…dance?” 

Loke’s ministrations slowed their methodical touch, changing their intent from platonic and clinical to slow and sensual. “Not usually, no.” He replied in a tone that was deep and with a heat that did not escape the seer. He chuckled. “I’m usually much more…impatient when I bring women back to my home.”

She felt her heart hammer harder against the cage of her chest as she felt his touch reach beneath the underside of her knee, caressing the skin while rolling the muscle beneath, bringing her nerves into submission. At every interval she felt his touch reach closer and closer up her leg that wrought a keen response that held purpose from the man that elected such a response. Access to her thighs was easier as her dress was already short, yet with her reclined along the couch, the fabric slid closer toward her lap, exposing the rest of her thighs and a glimpse of her panties.

A happy accident to be sure, but not one Cana would say she would apologize for allowing that particular garment to be seen.

“Better?” She heard him ask, and she could swear there was a growling undertone in his voice. It took her a moment to catch her breath and calm her heart, but the difficulty was concentrating on keeping herself still and silent.

“Mmhmm…yeah, uh…thanks…” Desire quivered in her tone and set a heat inside her that she was hard pressed to fight; in truth, Cana found that the anticipation of their evening was reaching a climax that she was breathlessly waiting to reach. It seemed that Loke was also waiting at the same precipice as she was, where she noticed his movements had stilled, yet his hands were still placed atop her thigh. He watched her with a gaze that was displayed a veiled hunger, an assessing gaze that was likened to a predator watching their prey.

As of this moment, Cana felt lust kindle sweetly in her belly and left her skin burning, while the sensitive part of her anatomy tightened in reaction to Loke’s appraisal. It was mildly embarrassing to realize that in less than twenty minutes her hormones had override her sense of propriety and reduced her into a tight bundle of nerves that pulsed with need. She felt her thighs clench as the pulse between her legs reached an uncomfortable levels, as if her sex was  _ begging  _ for the reprieve that Loke could give her, leaving the seer feeling an ache that she was beside herself to ease.

He seemed to sense this unrest within Cana, her shifting seemed to draw his eyes to her thighs and wrought a reaction that left Cana practically dizzy with yearning; pupils dilated and lips parted to draw a slow breath that hissed lowly from his mouth, making no mistake that Loke  _ knew _ her reaction was a direct result of the want felt between them.

“I think I’m ready for that dance now Loke…” Cana stated breathlessly.

Loke’s restraint seemed evident, as the effort of dragging his hands past her thighs to rest atop her hips brought out an aggressive, dangerous side from him that felt thrilling to her. Cana found herself being pulled into his lap to face him, where her legs parted to accommodate his form in the space between of her thighs, each limb resting on each side of his hip while his hold over her shifted to cradle her back. She felt the evidence of his desire press intently against her clothed cunt, the strain of his cock meeting the heat of her center made it jerk, a motion that Cana felt distinctly.

“Tell me what you want.” He intoned huskily, pressing himself close to her. Her breasts pressed against his torso firmly enough that her already impressive cleavage swelled, making the skin on skin contact between them much deeper and distinct.  _ Intimate _ . She found that every breath she took and every beat of her heart matched his evenly, echoing and mirroring off each other in sync to their mutual desire. Cana felt this physical manifestation keenly and responded by arching into his body, bringing what little space was left between them to a close. Small shifts of her hips brought her center closer, deliberately teasing his cock with the promise of sheathing himself inside her. As her lips lingered over Loke’s, her whisper came out, breathless and yielding all of the lust coloring her tone.

“You.”

His response was to smother her mouth with his, the crash of his lips emitted a moan that hummed low in her throat, bringing the passion of their kiss to a desperate frenzy that threatened to consume Cana whole. His hands wandered, carded through her brown hair and entwining within the threads to change the angle of her head as well as the depth of their kiss. In response Cana dragged her arms up and wrapped around his neck, bringing her hands to play with the length of his hair, where she eventually set her palms to the back of his neck to playfully caress back of his neck where the exposed flesh lay.

Suddenly Cana found herself rise from her position within Loke’s lap, where she felt a strong hand that changed to linger at her side reach for her and grip her hips, steading her so as to give her time to wrap her legs around his waist before he carried her out of the living room. The sheer strength of carrying her with just one arm was impressive to her, if she happened to be paying attention. With how he captured her attention with teeth and tongue it was hard to notice the small details that went on in her surroundings; like how they entered a room with a bed as big as a king’s, or how the lights were dimmed low enough so that they could see each other and every identifiable part of their body.

“Give me--” Loke broke away from kissing her, breathing deeply as he struggled to speak. “--your phone.” He finished, his demand just barely registering her lust filled mind before she dug into her dress pocket to give Loke her phone, unlocking it so he could use it. Holding her to him, he tapped his thumb upon the screen —his address, she realized distinctly— before giving the phone back to Cana.

“So your friend doesn’t worry…” He explained before leaned close. “…and so that we aren’t disturbed.”

_ God I hope not. _

His laugh was deep and seductive, a reaction provoked by her voiced thought, which she spoke without realizing, yet all the same it was hypnotic to listen and respond back in kind. He then resumed carrying her further into the bedroom, repaying her with seductive kisses and touches upon her body that it left her feeling electrified with pleasure. Cana was so engrossed in Loke—his touch and taste, how he felt while he held her body to him and with how he seemed to memorize her shape with each caress, she was left weakened by his skillful touch and losing awareness of her surroundings until he laid her down on the bed. and climbed on top of her. The separation was short, following her along while she laid against his sheets, he hovered near her, caging her body with his while maintaining their connection, only breaking to fill their lungs with air before returning their fevered consummation.

From carrying her with only one arm to settling her against his sheets, Cana was beset with hunger to continue tasting and touching him, to become a part of him with a feverous need that was so severe it almost frightened her. The seer never imagined that her vision would lead her to this outcome—she had no  _ clue _ that it would end up like this, with her here in his bed, about to have (what was likely) the best sex of her life—and with honesty, Cana didn’t find herself caring.

God help her, she was  _ aching _ .

Her body felt hot, heavy and throbbing, the building hunger between them reaching a crescendo that threatened to shake her to the core and destroy her. She became frantic, each breath stolen in-between searing kisses and tender bites earned whimpers and other sounds that she thought would  _ never _ come out of her mouth. But they did, and Cana was deprived of any shame from keeping her propriety intact. Not while Loke’s skilled hands worked at unzipping her dress and letting it slide away from her body to expose her nakedness. Nor when he broke away from her lips, as if he took a long drink from an oasis and was left gasping from the pleasure of the taste, before he began to pepper open mouthed kisses that suckled whatever flesh left exposed to his questing mouth.

Loke continued further stimulus with her exposed breast by cupping each globe and giving them a firm, yet gentle squeeze, before rotating and rolling the flesh in a stimulating motion that wrought a low moan from her mouth. It was good—too damn good, like she was about to burn and turn to cinder, yet he kept her pleasure cresting; he abated her climax from reaching that peak, that sought out precipice that she found she was ready to beg to reach. He did not stop when her breathing grew harsh, nor when his kisses reached her quivering thighs and the source that lay between them. She felt her last defense began to slide down her legs— and she realized with faint distinction that that was her luxurious, expensive and very  **_wet_ ** silk thong—and was discarded to join her dress before she felt his breath fan against her sex. She was bared to him, as naked as the day she came to this world screaming, and Cana knew that that was what he would create from her.

As Cana adjusted her position on the bed, shifting a little so she could see what Loke was doing, she heard the sound of fabric being removed; blue eyes met shining gold as she watched him slowly remove each layer of cloth from his body. One by one his expensive, tailored suit fell to the ground to join her dress and panties, until at last he stood as naked as she.

He stood poised, allowing her the opportunity to oogle his body and assess for herself his physical likeness. That he was physically attractive did not escape Cana in the slightest; that Loke exuded strength in his actions and in the labor he attentively labored upon his body was a sight to behold. He was lean as she had initially concluded, however, he was not malnourished or frail. Loke took pride in his appearance in every aspect it seemed, and this included the build of his body, from the ripple of muscle built upon his torso and legs to his defined shoulders and arms. He was by _no_ _means_ weak, making her attraction for this man become something tangible.

Cana was no virgin by any stretch of the word, but somehow seeing Loke stand before her, poised and proud and so god damn  _ sexy _ she felt, for a moment,  _ shy _ . It was more about the judgment of being bare and of the insecurity of being undesirable that rooted her feelings. Cana allowed this emotion to linger, before it passed as Loke suddenly slid to the ground before the end of the bed, where her calves dangled and parted in eager invitation. He rested his hands atop her knees to steady himself before he shifted his hold to hook behind her knees and pulled her slightly forward, until he planed her legs atop his strong shoulders.

She could only wait and allow herself to be taken care of, trusting that Loke knew exactly what he was doing and that he would do it well. And he did.

The touch of his tongue nearly choked the breath from her lungs, leaving her desperate to grip the sheets beneath her; every pass of the wet muscle along the folds of her labia was a struggle to keep her control. She wasn’t sure how soundproof the walls were-- and if she were being honest with herself, Cana didn’t give a damn. Whatever magic his mouth was doing to her at that moment withdrew all the sounds she could muster. From whimpers to breathless pleas, to hoarse cries and clipped shouts that expelled profanities, there wasn’t anything Cana could hold back while Loke continued to lick at her cunt. She felt the rhythm of his tongue create sounds that increased in volume, as every teasing flick and long, curling swipe earned a well deserved whimper and moan from her throat. Time seemed endless while he fucked her with his mouth and cleaver tongue, changing the pace to keep her on edge. And not even her clit was spared from his thorough assault, as the prick of teeth delivered the barest touch to the most sensitive part of her sex, Cana’s head was thrown back with a shout as the sudden overstimulation caught her and wrought her senses to spark in a million shattering sparks traveling through her body. The violence of her orgasm locked her limbs, her legs curling and toes scrunched as if attempting to ground her back to the earth. It was Loke that brought her back, who after licking the result of her orgasm, gave her another long, thorough lick before he raised his body high enough until her sight could focus on his form.

With purpose that made her pussy  _ clench _ with need, he made a racy show of licking his lips and fingers that were just as cleaver at eliciting her violent release, a gesture that was as obscene as it was provocative.

“You taste divine, love.” He uttered, his voice sounding hoarse and raspy, like he had been the one screaming their head off after using their mouth to perform oral on them. Oh,  _ that  _ tone in his voice just wasn’t fucking  _ fair _ .

“You...” Cana struggled to find words, laying still as her chest heaved in the effort of taking a breath. Or three. “Are not just all talk it seems. Where the  _ fuck _ did you learn that trick?”

“Experience...and practice.” His lips quirked and turned wicked. “Being a good listener helps too.”

“Oh is that right?” Cana uttered with a breathless laugh. “God Loke-- you keep doin’ that and I might pass out.”

“Oh no,” His tone suddenly changed into something dark and low, a tone that bordered on animalistic that she felt thrilled in hearing. “Not until I’ve had my fill of you.”

Cana allowed a shiver to take her body that had little to do with the cold and more because of the effect his words inflicted on her. She was left with no doubt on what he intended to do to her, if the reality of it had escaped her (which it didn’t). That he fucked her raw with just his mouth alone left her a shaking, writhing mess was something Cana attempted to come back to her senses on. That he was just getting  _ started _ on fucking her fully nearly brought her heart to a thunderous gallop, and she was almost worried she would not survive her own out of control libido. 

While she took every breath to recover, Loke had moved to stand between her legs. Looking at him with her eyes half masted, he didn’t  _ appear _ to have exerted any energy. Yet he seemed to almost  _ glow _ in the light surrounding the bedroom, his skin appearing luminescent and shining. As if the act of taking her pleasure fueled him somehow. He seemed flushed, pleased with her responses and the way Cana called to him.  _ That _ made Cana feel... desired, most definitely-- but also cherished. As they both took several moments to retain their calm, his chest moved steadily to his breathing, which came in a deep and slow pattern, yet it was hardly considered calm. It was then that Loke’s demeanor changed again to bring forth a persona that she first met while at the club; a beast in the guise of a man, who now gazed at her unrestrained lust and desire that brought her skin to a healthy flush.

His then hands lifted and placed themselves atop her knees to guide them apart, where he then stepped forth to the space between her legs. This act wasn’t new to the seer, oh no. Many a time had she ended up on her back at one point or another, yet this time she felt eager for him, rekindling the deep seeded  _ ache _ he only staved off with his mouth. As Cana watched him position himself before her and grip himself, she felt the tip press and still against her wet lips. She couldn’t keep herself still, her hips shifting and lifting in a wantonness that normally would have embarrassed her if she wasn’t so  _ aroused _ . 

“God Loke please...don’t tease me...” She begged-- _ begged _ him! He seemed to respond by shifting his hips to bring the tip of his cock  _ just _ so that she felt her lips spread, opening in welcome, and Cana compiled by spreading her legs wider. And that seemed all of the permission he needed. He pushed the tip in with a shallow thrust and suddenly she felt him slip inside her. Needless to say, Cana felt...comfortable, if nothing else. Loke did an excellent job of ensuring she was wet enough for him to slide inside her, but past lovers left a faint impression of pain and dissatisfaction.

Not this time.

It did not take Loke long to adjust and before Cana could get ahold of her bearings for the ride, Loke arranged her legs by hooking them beneath her knees. And then he  _ moved _ . His thrusts were smooth and ensured that she felt  _ all _ of him. The size and length of his cock wasn’t something she had the chance to see herself, yet from the precise thrusts he delivered, he ensured that what he lacked in length or girth, he made up for in technique. Every punctured grind against her cunt was  _ exquisite _ \-- leaving her gasping, reaching for purchase, searching for something to hang on to anchor her to the cresting feeling of heat and tightness coiling in her belly.

“Hang onto me darling,” Loke grunted, taking her arm and yanking her up to place her arms around his neck. “That’s it love, that’s it-- good girl...” His hands found their perch around her, cupping her ass and  _ squeezing  _ her and using her to  _ grind _ himself against her-- oh fuck, she was losing her breath. She latched onto his shoulder and bit him to muffle a long moan that bordered on a scream. It was dirty and rough and it was  _ exactly _ what she wanted-- what she  _ needed _ . Every thrust brought her closer to cumming, closing to reaching that edge and she wasn’t sure if she would last much longer.

“L--Loke--” God was that  _ her _ voice that sounded so helpless? “I’m--  _ nghh _ \--fuck...I....I--I’m--”

“Not yet...” He uttered, his tone strained and clipped with the effort of fucking her; as his hips picked up their pace, going  _ faster _ \-- oh god,  _ yes _ !-- bringing the sounds of flesh slapping to the foreground in the midst of their pants for breath and Cana’s passionate supplication. “Not yet darling,” He turned into her neck and bit her, hard enough to earn a startled yelp from her and a responding laugh. “Not until I’ve wrung  _ every-- _ ” Her hips were suddenly jostled as he lifted her. “--scream from your pretty lips, you don’t get to cum yet.”

_ Oh  _ **_fuck_ ** \--

His pace continued for what seemed like forever-- god knew, the way he staved off the tremors of her approaching climax seemed almost  _ supernatural _ \-- yet eventually, even Loke’s steady thrusts were beginning to turn relentless in their harmony, slapping deeper with the force of his hips and cock grinding inside her. And in between the loud cries that came from her lips that pleaded,  _ begged _ and cursed, Loke only would laugh and murmur the sweetest entreat. Of how good it felt being inside her, how she wrapped around his cock just so and how mad it drove him. Just whispering every dirty word in her ear left her shuddering and the fever between them as they rode each other threatened to swallow them whole.

And it felt like it wasn’t enough.

Marks of every which kind: bites upon each other’s skin it seemed, were left at every interval and all over wherever could be touched. Cana used everything she had to try and express her need for release. She clung furiously to him, gasping, sweating as her nails made red trails upon his shoulders, his arms and back; the bliss of marking him seemed to spur his desire for her and kept his intent to love her faster and harder. Yet despite this, they would pause to look at each other, to take in their expression-- dazed, contented before they gravitated closer. Cana’s legs were moved, their position wrapped around Loke’s hips while Loke’s limbs were free to hold her body closer to him so as to crush his lips against Cana’s, an act that strove to devour, yet was nevertheless gentle.

There would be an end to the furious and borderline savage fucking, one way or another and the end came. 

Cana could no longer hold on, nor fight the torrent building inside her. Words that begged Loke for more, to fill her so no space inside her remained empty was replied with  _ yes _ . She didn’t know what it was she was asking-- a lot of the words seemed to tangle with her moans and screams, yet Loke responded nevertheless. He knew what she asked for and by his pride alone, it seemed he endeavored to fulfill her request. There was no wherewithold about this and somehow Loke knew this. His reaction was to hold her, enclose her in his embrace and pump his hips in the act to jump with her at that same edge. 

Cana came with a sudden cry that joined with Loke’s shout, both torn from them and stole their capability to breath. For a split second, Cana almost thought she died. She seemed to feel lifeless, though as her senses slowly came back to her, she noted Loke still held her to him with apparent tension. The seer allowed herself the rare moment to come down from her orgasm (which...took  _ awhile _ to do, curiously) while she remained clinging to the man embracing her.  _ That _ was unusual for her, even in the throes of her euphoric postcoital state. 

It seemed even Loke took a while to rouse from his own orgasm, though he was not inactive while he recovered; she felt him continue to offer her comfort with gentle petting of her back and arms. Cana suspected that he would eventually get tired of holding her and attempted to separate herself, first by lowering her legs to the ground. A displeased grunt from him earned a giggle from her, that turned into a yelp as he laid a firm pat to her very sore and abused ass.

“Be gentle, please...” Cana laughed breathlessly. “I’m too weak to fight back.”

Loke chuckled. “Forgive me,” His hand rubbed the sore spot slowly while his other hand found a home within the thick depths of her curls. “I couldn’t resist teasing you...so I’ll make it up to you.” Loke suddenly kissed her, and for a moment she forgot her present train of thought. With how the night was becoming, Cana was willing to forgive him for the cheek he showed. It didn’t so much as amaze her as it surprised Cana with how...attentive he was, considering they met hours ago at a club and knowing nothing else about each other other than their name. 

Well that was common though with flings, wasn’t it? You asked only for a name and then it went right to business between the sheets, until both parties were done, then knowing their name was merely an afterthought. Right now Cana was merely following that protocol. The kiss ended slowly, drawing out the pleasure of simply feeling him press against her and the sensation of feeling cherished was not a bad feeling at all. He seemed content to stay as close to her in any aspect possible-- especially within her pussy. He did not pull himself from the depths of her folds, instead he seemed to allow himself the pleasure of feeling every tremor and shift of her insides. Cana was pleasantly surprised to find how viril Loke was; even as her heart returned to its steady beat after several minutes, Cana found him still half-hard inside her. And was also surprised to find that he could move, as she felt him lift and carry her from the end of the bed to, presumably at least, the side of the bed. Surprisingly he carried them to the bathroom. 

“First, let’s get you cleaned up.”

She didn’t expect his consideration to affect her so strongly; but it was not a bad thing, not by any stretch of the word, but it was...not what she expected. Her state of mind right now was swinging between happiness and contentment, with a little bemusement thrown in just to keep her aware of the situation. 

“Do you do this with all the girls you fuck?” Cana asked lazily, gasping when he suddenly pulled out from her wet depths. She noted the amused expression he wore that did little to disguise the apparent hunger in his eyes. Loke then proceeded to stand her inside the shower that seemed to fit the two of them with enough room to move around, before he turned the dial on the wall that brought jets of cool water to hit their bodies. The touch of the water made Cana yelp, which made Loke laugh.  _ Asshole _ .!

“Holy shit!” She shrieked.

“Hang on, hang on-- let me.” Loke teased, carefully turning the dial until the temperature of the water changed, bringing heat and steam to surround them and cloak their naked bodies. “Better?” He asked her.

“Y-yeah.” She sighed.

“Good.” He replied while reaching for a cloth to dispense soap onto it. “And to answer your question: I don’t.”

“Oh?” Cana’s brows rose. “I guess I’m lucky then.”

That made Loke laugh. “You are an extraordinary woman Cana. Is that so hard to believe?” He asked her, his expression showing good natured teasing. 

The memory of her old flame, of her belief she was special enough that she could be let in their life and share everything: the good, the bad and the promises were left broken made her smile dim a little. “I’ve been told a lot of things and, well, ‘extraordinary’ isn’t one of them...guess that just makes me a difficult kind of woman.” She replied with a shrug.

Loke held an expression she couldn’t read. She almost expected him to press the issue, preparing to bring up the wall to protect her bruised pride and feelings. Instead Loke turned and offered her the soapy cloth and a small smile. 

“I’ve found,” Loke began while stepping beneath the spray and instantly soaking his hair, which appeared a sort of orangeish, strawberry blonde color. She found the color pretty-- which seemed to suit him, strangely enough. “That anything worth pursuing is often difficult...however,” He then placed his hand on her arm, gliding his thumb against the soft flesh of her arm before sliding down to her wrist and gently tugged her forward beneath the spray. Cana gasped, then moaned in bliss as the heat of water rained down upon her, soaking her hair and drenching her entire body. “Like most things in this world, if there is value to them, it is often worth fighting for...and you, Cana, are woman of extraordinary character.”

“I...thank you, Loke.” Cana accepted his appraisal awkwardly, ducking behind her curtain of hair to hide her blush. While she hid her expression, Loke took the time to gather soap into his hands and quickly lather his hair into a foam coated crown before ducking underneath the water to rinse the soap. Cana used the cloth to coat her body in soap; she took her time using the cloth to wipe her neck and shoulders, before sliding down the length of her arms. Standing under the water helped wash away the soap, helping her with cleaning the next part of her body.

“Allow me.”

The cloth in her hand was suddenly removed gently from her hand and suddenly the cloth was placed against her heart. Loke’s chest pressed against her back, while the arm that held the cloth moved in slow circles, straying no further than atop the curve of her breast, the other arm held her and wrapped around her hips. 

“Shouldn’t--ah,” She uttered, her breath catching a little as his cloth covered hand cupped her breast and gave it a slow, firm squeeze. “Shouldn’t you be washing yourself?”

“And miss the perfect opportunity to have you again?” She couldn’t see him, but she had a feeling that the hunger from early had been beckoned forth at the sight of her wet body. Understandable, Cana supposed. She was not exactly immune to being in proximity to his body either. Adding to the fact that she had to focus on herself while  _ not _ staring at his nakedness was a testament to her control. However, the same couldn’t be said for Loke. Another squeeze of her breast earned another moan, followed by the graze of his teeth before he whispered in a husky response. ”Never.” 

Uh oh. 

That tone said a lot to the seer: that he was planning to do more than ‘help’ wash her body and that his libido was much more persistent than she realized. The slickness between her thighs had yet to be touched from his earlier release, which she had already taken care of with the help of the water and the gentle help of her fingers. The task was...arousing, to say the least, but what brought her into a state of need was the idea of Loke taking her while heat and steam swirled around them and water cascaded down their bodies. 

Shower sex was  _ definitely _ one of her favorite places to have sex, but it took on a whole other meaning when Cana was suddenly turned and pressed to the wall. In a fluid motion that should have alarmed her, she was hoisted once again, legs wrapped around his hips, his hands gripping her ass; Loke showed no hesitation in stepping between her thighs, and with little ceremony, slid back inside her wet cunt. Distantly she realized that the sounds inside the bathroom that echoed from the walls were her own moans and Loke’s labored grunts. Her strength to keep herself from sliding down was sapped from their earlier fucking, forcing Cana to cling to Loke’s unusual strength. Like before, he seemed to be able to support her effortlessly and was able to sense her grip was weakening; by sheer upper body strength, he lifted her higher, changing the angle of his thrusts so that they hit her at  _ just _ the right spot, bringing screams that she attempted to muffle by biting his bare shoulder.

His growl joined her cries, spurring his movements to become erratic, frantic in that in his desperation his hands gripped her so tight that she felt the skin would become bruised, perhaps even punctured. The pain hardly registered to Cana while Loke’s aggressive pounding brought about another swift orgasm that choked off her scream by biting hard into the crook of his neck. That seemed to trigger something that Cana had no hope of perceiving nor understanding---

_ A man, bared and bathed only by moonlight and eyes that glowed gold, held a beating heart. She tasted blood on her tongue and felt thrilled by the desire it brought. _

_ ‘Eat, my love.’ He commanded. ‘Eat, and know that it is my heart that I have given, and it is mine that you will have, always.’ _

_ The organ still pulsed in his hand. Tempted, Cana reached out-- _

“Cana!”

Her eyes suddenly shot wide, a panicked gasp falling from her lips made her arms lock tight around something-- Loke’s shoulders. Loke. The man who she decided to have a fling with, the very same man who she saw in another vision. Cana looked at Loke’s face unseeing and dazed to the concern and growing panic that he was fighting to withstand. She felt herself be carried from the bathroom-- a towel already wrapped around her body that appeared to have absorbed most of the water before she was placed back on the bed. Confusion was clear on her face, bringing a trace of panic to her features as the phantom images of her vision imprinted upon her senses, particularly upon her tongue. The blood on her tongue was  _ real _ \-- the taste as visceral as she remembered and for a scarce moment, Cana wasn’t sure if her mind was playing tricks on her or if she actually  _ ate _ \---

“Cana...” Loke began carefully, gently laying her against the pillows yet keeping close enough that the contact between them was not broken. Suddenly it dawned on her that he would not have known about her visions, nor realize that she had one while having sex in the shower. Yet even as Cana tried to recall if there were any signs that would have prepared her for the spell to come, she could not remember. Only being with Loke and feeling the pleasure he gave her masked whatever signs would have emerged.

Now that Cana was more or less coherent, her arms slowly relaxed and unwound from Loke’s body, unlocking the tense muscles before letting her arms slide off his shoulders and settle atop the sheets in a shaky sigh. “What happened?” Cana asked, looking at Loke wearily, searching for revulsion in his expression.

Loke did not lean away when she let him go. Instead he remained focused on her, his eyes taking in her complexion and making note of her exhausted state. “You appeared as if you were...in a trance.” He stated slowly. “I was worried that I had hurt you and tried to bring your attention back, however, when I tried calling your name--” He paused before looking her directly in her eyes. “--you looked frightened and lost...I tried to get your attention, but,” Loke tilted his head, angling his chin to indicate the sudden indenture marking his shoulder. “It appears I awoke a hellcat.” Though his tone conveyed amusement, Cana felt horrified. Never had Cana ever attacked anyone while under a spell-- and judging from the wound on Loke’s shoulder, she appeared to have bit him deeply. Which explained the taste of blood on her tongue. Shuddering, Cana raised her head to look at Loke. “I’m so sorry,” She whispered, regret coloring her tone deeply. “I...I didn’t...I never meant to hurt you...” He raised his hand up, hesitating near her temple before slowly slipping his fingers through her dampened locks.

“I am fine-- a little sore, but, given our recent activities, I would say a bite on the shoulder is rather tame compared to the marks you left on my back.” Loke remarked, making Cana blush and chuckle. He had a point, but it still didn’t rectify the situation at hand. She still  _ attacked  _ him-- she drew blood from him for fuck sake! Anyone else would have thrown a fit, yet Loke remained calm. Cana was amazed. Either Loke had partners with a perchance for biting him and he  _ enjoyed  _ it (which, to be fair, was  _ definitely _ her kink) or he was just a weirdo. Both explanations were plausible. But what remained a factor for her was that he didn’t blame her for what happened. He only showed concern towards her, which made her feel grateful.

“Cana....” Loke began, searching her eyes while he cradled her head in a tender gesture. “I need to know. Does this happen often? These...spells?”

Cana stilled, her body going rigid for a moment, as million thoughts passed and were considered, rejected, reconsidered again, until finally, after a moment of silence, she let out a slow breath.

“Yeah.” She answered. “I...have a condition. It’s a little hard to explain and honestly, I’m not quite comfortable talking about it.” Loke opened his mouth to respond but she held up her hand and pressed it to his lips softly. “You didn’t cause this to happen,” She assured him gently. “I’ve had this...condition ever since I was born. Trust me when I say that this is the first time it’s happened while, uh--” She broke off as her words fumbled, her embarrassment fighting to win over her need to assure Loke that him fucking her in the shower did  _ not _ cause a vision to be triggered. “--while I’ve been...intimate with someone.”

He raised his eyebrow at that as surprised colored his expression lightly, but Cana found he did not doubt her explanation. That brought her relief and allowed her to relax a little. Lowering her hand, she slowly brought it down to the sheet; at the same time, she leaned her head deeper against the pillows and settled herself in the bed. 

“Are you sure you’re okay, Loke?”She asked uncertain if she do anything to rectify attacking him. Loke merely shook his head and smiled.

“I will heal, Cana. You did nothing wrong, don’t worry, alright?” 

Cana still worried, but for now his assurance placate her guilty consciousness. Resigned, Cana gave Loke an affirming nod and attempted to make her body relax by taking slow, deep breaths. 

“Do you need something to wear?” He asked her while he slowly-- reluctantly, almost-- withdrew his hand and himself from her presence. “I have a clean shirt you can wear if you need too.”

“Mhm. Tha’s fine.” She replied sleepily. 

Distantly she heard a chuckle while her eyes began to slowly drift close. Several times they opened half-way at the insistent attention of Loke, who cajoled her awake long enough to get her to lift her arms above her head in order to settle a long shirt over her head. She wasn’t sure exactly what it was made of, possibly cotton or silk or wool for all she knew. Yet what she could recall was that it smelled like his cologne, a faint mix of spice and musk that held an undertone of sweetness that matched the soap he used to wash his hair and body. It was also the same soap she used on herself.

The thought of his scent on her body brought heat to her cheeks and a tight coil in her belly, earning a hushed moan.

“What is it Cana?” Loke was suddenly before her, the earlier concern coming back to his features that touched her. If her sudden drowsy exhaustion from the aftermath of their sex had not been hindered by the vision triggered, Cana would have propositioned for another round of slow, sleepy sex. Yet despite her arousal, Cana felt it best to put her libido on the backburner. In theory.

“Was jus’ thinin’,” She answered in a husky tone that earned a look of surprise from the man. “Tha’ if I wasn’t so sleepy, I’d wanna try bein’ on top.” She wasn’t sure if she heard him respond, though it hardly mattered: it was clear that they were both too exhausted to continue further coitus acts. Cana had never felt so desired by a man, nor had she ever felt such a keen lust for anyone else. Not even for her ex. And even in the aftermath of the vision she had and its disturbing eroticism, she found that not even the image of gore kept the desire for Loke at bay.

God help her, but she was falling in lust for this man.

The lack of alarm from this realization was a testament of how fate liked to toy with her life and how common it was becoming for Cana to accept things that were beyond her comprehension while in the moment. For now, the only concern Cana had was falling asleep. Come morning, she would wake up and deal with the consequences of her casual romp. She just hoped that nothing went wrong.

Humming to herself, as if she resigned to her fate, Cana shrugged to help settle the fabric into place, allowing the shirt to envelop her body with more than the weight of the cloth, but also the scent of Loke on her skin. Slowly Cana leaned back against the pillows, letting out a tired sigh before rubbing her cheek against the pillow.

“Mm, maybe in th’ mornin’.” She muttered, eyes slowly closing as sleep steadily crept to take her. “If we’re both up for it I guess. G’night Loke...”

“Good night Cana.”

Loke said nothing more as he watched the woman in his bed fall fast asleep while wearing  _ his _ shirt. He shook his head, a bemused expression appearing on his face before it changed to a look of quiet decision. It was telling that this night lead to something different from his...other nightly habits. On a whim he had followed his instincts to go to the club-- and low and behold, they lead him to Cana. Loke took a deep breath to draw in the air surrounding the bedroom: his scent settled around his bedroom, followed by the sweetly rich and earthy flavor of woman’s scent. A lick of his lips helped him taste the flavors, settling on his tongue in a bid to commit her flavor to his memory. He had done much more than he initially would have with a human woman-- a careless move on his part that he chided himself already on, yet for all the sense he held, this time it was different.

Standing over Cana’s sleeping form, he cast her one last glance to ensure that she was safe and steeling himself to not touch her-- for if he did he did not know if he could stop himself from mounting her  _ again _ \-- before he walked towards his dresser to fetch a pair of sleeping pants. He quickly got them on and settled them atop his hips, drawing the drawstring tight before turning and heading back to his side of the bed. He paused, sparing another glance at Cana who remained asleep and blissfully unaware of the havok that was being wrought by her presence. 

Another deep breath brought him calm, his eyes closing while he counted to ten. Then twenty. Before finally, he opened his eyes and crawled beneath the sheets. 

His body demanded the warmth that Cana exuded, begging him to press himself close and cradle her against him, barring anyone that would dare to harm her. Loke’s eyes closed again while he clenched his jaw. Warring with his instincts was never this much of a struggle for him when it came to matters of bedding women, yet the woman sleeping in his bed evoked a  _ visceral  _ protectiveness and possessiveness that alarmed Loke. He felt it strongly while at the club, yet after seeking her out and feeling her, surrounding himself with the feel of her body and strong scent, the compulsion to  _ claim _ became an ever present pounding  **need** .

That need persisted still, burning him even as he finally settled into sleep. He resisted gathering Cana to his chest like he wanted-- that his instincts  **demanded** that he do, and instead laid still, closing his eyes and concentrating his breathing so that it went slow and deep, until at last he fell asleep.


	2. if you wanna be with me (baby, there's a price to pay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most morning-after flings were awkward at best. Still, the hardest thing for Cana was leaving without a trace of her presence behind. But that was hard, especially when she found that she didn't want to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I don't mean to use lyrics from iconic 90s pop songs but somehow they seem to fit lmao.

Cana rarely had bad dreams, especially when she was passed out from becoming intoxicated, they were few and far between that she could even remember having any dreams. However, this was an unusual dream, more so due to the subject of the scene rather than its surrealism. It wasn’t even the fact that it was a _bad_ dream per se, but the scene that was revealed and the impression it left behind gave the seer a moment to pause. It was a scene that was familiar to Cana: a man veiled in the moonlight and with eyes that glowed gold, the same man that her vision showed from last night. It was hard to distinguish if her dream even _was_ a dream or if this would be considered a vision. Yet based upon the strangeness of it all, it made Cana feel…unsettled.

What she could recall from the dream (or vision? Whatever, she supposes that it’s a dream) was that it was the same scene from her vision that she was shown last night.

In this dream, Cana was surrounded by a forest of tall grass that stretched beyond the valley, the sky blanketed by stars and satellites. The moon created a halo of light that illuminated the valley enough that she could still see most of her surroundings with clarity, save for several trees that spread out. Like before, there was a man who stood naked and clothed by the rays of moonlight, which obscured a lot of his features. She could not make out enough details that would have helped her recognize this man, for most of his body was shrouded in darkness. Yet what stood in contrast to the night and moonlight, was the intense glow of his golden eyes. In this dream, he stood before her no closer than the length of her arm and merely watched her. His gaze remained focused on her, piercing her with an intensity that almost felt hostile, though she did not sense that he intended any harm towards her. Unlike her vision, she could not see nor smelled any blood from him and she could see that his hands were clean of the gore that she had saw previously. But the sense of foreboding tension remained the same, as if he was waiting for her to do something. The problem was that she had no clue about _what_ he was waiting for.

 _‘Are you going to hurt me?’_ She asked, unsure if he would even understand her. Her question seemed to make him consider her words; he tilted his head to the side while his expression changed, displaying a resolved expression that surprised Cana.

 _‘No.’_ He uttered, his voice coming out in a low rumble. _‘Not you…never you…’_

 _‘Why? Who are you--what do you want from me?’_ She said. Cana expected no answer from this man, nor did she expect that he would respond in _any_ capacity. She was surprised, however, when he suddenly stepped forward, allowing the beam of light to reveal most of his body. Moonlight traveled up to his neck before it stopped, which by then he was close enough that she could make out the shape of his visage in the dark, yet she couldn’t place a real identity on him. Her dream prevented her from piecing together the rest of this man’s face, but she could _feel_ something familiar about him.

His hand was presented to her with his palm facing up, open and seeking before he spoke again.

_‘You already know Cana.’_

_‘I don’t think so pal,’_ Cana retorted back, trying desperately to keep the uncertainty from her voice by projecting herself as nonplused and confident. _‘If I knew then I wouldn’t have to ask you, right?’_

 _‘You know.’_ He repeated this time his tone changed into something warmer, reacting in amusement to her antics. _‘Perhaps not consciously, but you know I would not bring you any harm.’_ Her heartbeat drowned out the shout of anxiety that tried to overtake her. Cana knew he was right. She could _feel_ the certainty of his words, which was on the cusp of her understanding, yet for every attempt, she made to reach for that kernel of truth, it eluded her.

Somehow, deep down inside herself, Cana knew that he would not hurt her. She was certain he would never _intentionally_ hurt her. It scared her to realize this when she couldn’t see what he looked like. But he felt familiar to Cana and there was enough trust that she felt safe being so near him—despite his nakedness. Which in all honesty was _not_ a bad thing, at all.

So she _may_ have got an eyeful of his body and she could confirm that he looked _divine_ . Adonis from the myth had nothing on the man flesh that presented itself to her. The temptation to touch him and bring proof that he was real was just within her grasp. Literally in this case, as he stood close enough that she could reach out and feel him. And she found that she _wanted_ to touch him.

As if he could read her thoughts, he spoke words that startled her, flooding her with embarrassment.

 _‘Touch me Cana.’_ He implored huskily. _‘Feel me. Know what I am.’_

Tempting. So tempting. His offer was attractive, but she was not so foolish that she would answer to the will of a man that wore moonlight and had the capacity for violence. She remembered the blood from the beating heart. She also remembered the desire- from him, and what she herself felt as well.

 _‘What are you?’_ She whispered.

Gold iris’s softened, the eyelids crinkled at the corners in what may have been a smile that she could not clearly see, but could only guess. Still, he held his hand out to her, making no further attempt to reach her.

_‘Your destiny.’_

The moment the words were spoken, the dream faded leaving her dazed, confused and with more questions than answers, many of them centered on the man with golden eyes. His words echoed within her mind with distinct clarity the longer she replayed the scene in her head. He claimed he was her destiny, like some cheesy line in a romance novel. Her disbelief would have held merit if her dream was _just_ a dream. It was not so simple for the seer to forget a detail like that when the same man in her dream was the very one she divined from her latest vision. Cana didn’t believe in coincidences, much as she would have liked to, she could not _afford_ such a luxury; however, it was a struggle to accept the correlation of her vision and her dream is connected to what he stated.

He was her destiny.

 _It’s too early for this shit…_ Cana thought tiredly while turning over on her pillow to try and get a few more hours of sleep before she had to head to work. It was comfortable enough in her bed that she could afford to be a little late. Besides, knowing her roommate, Lucy will come in her room letting her know breakfast was ready, her coffee would have been made black for her so she could doctor it herself. She was a good friend that helped her out, especially when Cana partook in binge drinking the night before. She just needed to pull the sheet off her body and get out of bed. Easy, right?

Except she didn’t remember to buy expensive sheets that felt like water on her body, and she _definitely_ didn’t remember her mattress being so soft. Whatever she slept on right now was _not_ the rock hard mattress that she was used to. There was also the fact that she wasn’t wearing her usual cotton t-shirt and panties; instead, she wore what felt like a man’s dress shirt, which felt _sinful_ against her skin. Not to mention she wasn’t wearing _any_ underwear at all! Not that that wasn’t unusual for her, but it was definitely a surprise for her. She could have sworn she wore her favorite thong, the one that she designated for going clubbing—

Reality dawned on her as the situation was becoming clearer the longer she laid in bed that was _not_ her own. As Cana began to rouse herself to wakefulness, she was suddenly surrounded within the band of unfamiliar arms that pulled her into a strong embrace that pulled her back against a very warm and very _naked_ chest. A _man’s_ naked chest. It became clear to her that she was _not_ in her bed, nor was she not in her apartment with her roommate. She wasn’t even wearing her own damn clothes!

If whoever held her didn’t let go they were about to receive a beating in the next five seconds, because there was _no_ way she would have gone home with a man she didn’t know. Even if their bed felt like heaven and their shirt smelled like the familiar spicy and musky scent of last night’s vision—

Something clicked with her and suddenly the events from last night: the club, the vision, and the man came towards her in a gradual pace that brought her understanding. And _heat_.

She was sleeping in a man’s bed. But this was no ordinary man. The man— _Loke_ , she corrected herself, was the man of her vision, the man she allowed to take to his home to bed her and somehow ended up staying the night. Not exactly the _best_ decision she has made presently but it wasn’t exactly like he was a stranger to her. At least she knew his name before she jumped in bed with him, though granted, Cana had been through worse circumstances. The walk of shame was something Cana was well familiar with and was something that came with having casual flings. It was easier to leave knowing that she was sated by sleep and sex, but the hard part was often trying to leave without things becoming awkward.

This, of course, was due to the fact that her partners would either be awake before her or they woke up just as she was ready to slip out of their home. Cana wasn’t proud, but it saved her the hassle of letting them down and hurting their feelings.

Right now Cana had no stipulation to about slipping away from his embrace to get dressed. Or at least that’s what she was supposed to do. In theory. Except Loke seemed intent on clinging to her, his arms wrapped around her middle were solid and preventing her from leaving. It _should_ have made her angry, as he was, in a way, holding her hostage, despite the fact that he was still asleep. That she _wasn’t_ angry did not so much as a surprise her—it was the reluctance of leaving his embrace was what _did_ surprise her.

How could she be blamed, when the man holding her was sleeping so peacefully behind her and he looked so damn good she wanted to lay in bed and just _stare_ ? In fact she turned her head, looking over her shoulder to see if he was still asleep—only to find that he was awake. Which now meant that he _knew_ she was awake. Which ruined her plan of leaving without an incident. Damn.

“You’re awake.” He murmured drowsily, his sounding husky from either sleep or he was trying to arouse her, she wasn’t quite sure which. Maybe it was both. But it worked at making her heart pound a little bit faster inside her chest, so _that_ was some sort of magic he held. Cana nodded, then cleared her throat before she turned her body to face him directly, while still remaining in his embrace. Loke loosened his hold to allow her more room to move, but he did not remove his arms from her body. He seemed determined to keep her close to him, which normally would have annoyed her—she wasn’t known to exactly _cuddle_ with strangers, but with him she didn’t mind.

“I didn’t wake you, did I?” She asked. Maybe she should mention that she had work, which was what usually helped her avoid any further talk of future flings. Not that she had anything against Loke, which she _didn’t_ personally, it was just…

Her excuse fell short when she saw that he looked at her and quirked his lips into a smirk.

“Not at all. Though I was afraid you would have left a lot earlier.” His smile widened, revealing a mischievous and flirty persona that was a familiar comfort for Cana that made her smile back. “That is how these things typically happen, no?”

“Usually.” Cana agreed. “Though to be fair, I’ve never woken up in a bed quite this comfortable. Would you be offended if I said that I would marry this bed if I could?”

Loke chuckled. “Not at all.” His reply was just as lazy and content as how he looked at her. It made Cana feel pleased, for reasons that she couldn’t quite explain. Pushing that feeling aside for now, Cana focused attention on the man that embraced her. Facing him and being this close to him wasn’t a hardship for her to endure, but Cana was practical. At some point she would have to leave this bed and the man who held her so gently.

“I guess…I should get going?” Cana supplied quizzically. Loke’s eyebrows rose in surprise at her phrase, however, he said nothing more except: “If that is what you want.” His tone was understanding enough that she hesitated. In all honesty, Cana was expecting a protest from him, something she had learned from past encounters that often ended in bitter feelings that left the residual feeling of the night’s romp to turn sour. However it seemed with Loke, there was no attempt to cajole her to stay. It was refreshing to deal with a man that at least respected her space; many of her past partners always felt a sense of entitlement to her time—and her body, which infuriated her.

“I mean don’t get me wrong, last night was…it was…” Just thinking about last night made her mouth water involuntarily. She swallowed the saliva in her mouth and chuckled, sparing him a wicked grin. “— _very_ good. But, I’ve got to head home.” There was reluctance when she said this, as if the idea of leaving was the farthest thing she would rather do. But what could she do? She had a job to go to and bills to pay. There was no room in her busy life to allow a man to occupy her time, now that she was currently single.

And then there was her ex.

Cana was still felt wounded from the heartbreak, but she would survive and learn from her mistakes. Getting into a relationship wouldn’t do her any favors right now, especially now. She didn’t need further heartache—and Loke didn’t deserve to be her rebound date. Cana at least owed him that respect.

“I understand.” Amused, Loke smiled and allowed his arms to retract from her slowly, allowing his touch to linger as he slid his arms away from her body. He seemed just as reluctant as she was to leave, though whether it was because he wanted to initiate further physical intimacy from her or if he enjoyed her company, Cana could not say. At least she hoped that Loke was true to the persona he projected himself to be: a true gentleman. So far, he seemed to uphold this persona naturally.

Loke was proving to be a better man than the rest, that of which she was certain of.

“Don’t be sad, ace.” Cana teased with a wink. “I mean, just knowing you rocked my world last night will be going home to the books.” Cana let out a low laugh. “I’m sure that ah, if I ever see you again, I’ll be sure to say hello--” She mentioned jokingly, turning towards the edge of the bed. Cana didn’t make it very far when suddenly she was yanked back and roughly slammed down on her back, causing her to bounce while Loke hovered over her body, trapping her between the strength of his arms and the intensity of his gaze.

“What makes you think,” He pondered aloud in a dangerous tone that made her heart increase, the thrill of him trapping her making her feel caged. And _aroused_. “—that I would let you go without at least giving you something to remember me by?”

“Oh…uh…” Cana was at a loss for words for once.

Loke seemed to sense her indecision and took her flustered demeanor further by leaning his face close until his lips just barely touched her mouth. They remained like that, watching each other while waiting for the other to make any sort of move. Their chests just barely touched, their breathing between them slowed as if anticipating that one of them would strike and make a move until finally, someone did. It was Loke that slowly leaned in and pressed himself against her, hip to hip, chest to chest until finally, his lips touched hers gently.

Cana allowed herself to feel the pleasure of his body weighing down against her and the slow buildup of desire that his evoked inside her. Unlike the night before, this kiss was patient and careful, coaxing her to give as well as take, all while making her feel dizzy. Her senses were oversaturated with stimulation as her body buzzing with feeling; she felt him caress her sides, sweeping his fingers along the exposed flesh that made her muscles twitch at the touch. She felt his smile as Cana let out a low noise, a reaction that she couldn’t control by her own volition due to him finding her sensitive spot. The discovery of her ticklish spot made his touch change from slow, sweeping caresses to purposeful flutters of his fingertips. In reaction Cana yelped and began to squirm, earning a deep laugh from Loke that she couldn’t help but join.

Their joined laughter eventually died down and Loke pressed another kiss to her lips before he slowly released her, pausing to look at her. Another smile was bared that looked wistful to her as if he too was reluctant to let her go.

“I had fun, Cana.” He intoned softly.

“Me too,” Cana replied, just as softly. Her voice was raspy from their kiss, making it sound like her throat was parched. She cleared her throat. “Uh—I definitely won’t forget you.” She added sheepishly, chuckling when he let out a bark of laughter.

“I would hope not—unless you need a demonstration to help your memory?” He offered with a sultry smile.

Her breath hitched a little before she returned the smile with the same intensity. “Don’t threaten me with a good time.”

“I don’t make threats without an intent to carry them out, darling,” Loke said with a drawl. “Though I seem to remember your offer to be on top…” The look he gave Cana scorched her; recalling the memory of such a salacious offer _did_ ring true and was an offer she would _gladly_ have followed through with. But… while she would have complied with her statement, there was still the matter of getting home. She still needed to call Lucy.

Loke seemed to sense her indecision and merely smiled.

“But perhaps it is best to leave things where they lie. Would you like something to eat before you go?” He asked as he slowly retreated from her side to climb out of the bed. It was an offered that seemed innocent enough and appeared practical. After all, breakfast _was_ the most important meal of the day… _and_ there was a chance she could start her day with at least one cup of coffee before she carried on with the rest of her life. The thought was daunting enough to think about as it was, which made her decision all the harder to make.

Cana didn’t want to let their temporary companionship end. Even though they agreed that it was just sex, Cana couldn’t say no to the temptation of breakfast, and least of all the promise of coffee. But it meant making the goodbye between them more difficult to make. And that was the last thing Cana wanted to do.

“If you’ve got coffee, I’ll take it,” Cana said after a moment of thought. “I can’t stay for breakfast though—“

A beep from her phone cut off her sentence, prompting her to look at the screen; a brief message from Lucy saved her from formulating a way of declining his offer.

_Luce: Hey I got the address—I’m omw over, be ready in 30 minutes!!_

“It’s the missus,” Cana supplied at Loke’s quizzical look. “She’s on her way over.”

“Ah. Then let’s make sure that you’re ready to go.” Loke nodded and turned to flip the covers off his body before getting out of bed. She almost expected him to be naked given their activities from last night, though she was surprised to find that his hips were adorned with casual sleep pants that showed a defined stomach. Just looking at him made her toes curl at the memory of what that body was capable of doing, as well as the pleasure that it gave her. It made the process of getting dressed much slower than how she usually took, since she kept getting distracted from looking at him.

Loke took his time in finding a shirt to wear, he seemed to sense that she was staring and made a show of flexing, stretching and turning his torso around to show off the muscles that were crafted on his body. Finding her discarded clothes wasn’t that hard, but the ceremony of putting her underwear and dress back on was…unwelcome for Cana. It meant that she would have to abandon the shirt that she currently wore, which held his scent that she liked. As she slipped the straps back atop her shoulders, she held the shirt to her face and closed her eyes, taking a slow breath to inhale the scent of spice, musk and sex before she opened her eyes.

And found herself caught by Loke, who appeared amused and displayed a pride that was purely male.

“How long were you staring at me for?” Cana asked lowly, clutching the shirt close to her chest.

“Long enough.” He replied and began to walk slowly toward her until he was just a few inches from where she stood. He reached for her and cradled the palm of his hand against her cheek and stared at her, a contrast of hazel hues colliding with her blue eyes that held her in their moment as keenly as he seized her physically.

“Keep it.” Loke offered. She raised her eyebrows at him curiously, her surprise evident in her expression that he answered with a shrug of his shoulder and a wry smile. “I can afford to let you borrow it.”

“Oh?” Cana voiced incredulously. “You’re just gonna let me have this shirt?” She was hesitant to accept any sort of gift when there was no established relationship between them- they were only strangers that had slept together, nothing more. Yet she still clutched his shirt to her chest and kept the material close to her chest to breath in the scent of his cologne.

“No.” He corrected and this time she heard his tone change to something rich and deep. “I expect to have that shirt returned later. Or not.” He gave another shrug. “That depends on you.” He appeared indifferent to her decision, but something about how he phrased the sentence kept her from responding immediately. Turning over the words for any sort of hidden meaning left her silent; it took her a moment to process what exactly he was implying, yet once she reached a resolution, Cana was left stunned.

“Well…” He began with a small quirk of his lips. “Should you decide to give it back…you know where I live.” He then released her cheek and walked out of the bedroom, presumably towards the kitchen to fix the coffee that was promised.

That he could walk away so casually left her in a state of befuddlement; why did it even matter if she kept his shirt or not? And why did he even offer for her to keep it in the first place if he wanted it back from her to begin with—it just didn’t make sense to her! Did he think that she _wouldn’t_ give it back if she _did_ keep it?

Truthful she was hesitant to even keep this garment. It was only a shirt. A very nice smelling and expensive one sure, but it didn’t mean she _would_ keep it. But the memory of him sliding this shirt on her, the care he took in dressing her and laying her to bed made her feel warm and good about her experience with him. Keeping his shirt didn’t mean she was signing up to be his wife or anything! No, she was going to at least wash it at the dry cleaners…if she can afford it.

Quietly shaking her head, Cana took the fabric in her hands and rolled it into a ball and walked out of the bedroom and into the living room to find her shoes and her handbag. Both items weren’t hard to find since they remained abandoned near the coffee table; the wine glasses were gone, leaving her to believe Loke had cleaned up their mess, but she found her handbag. Her shoes lay beneath the coffee table, where she easily slipped her feet through the strap before she put the bundled shirt into her bag.

 _I’m just gonna clean it and then give it back._ She told herself. _It’s only fair, right? You sweated and drooled on the nice, expensive shirt, so you gotta pay to get it cleaned. I’m not doing this because I’ll be seeing him again. That has nothing to do with it. Nope._

Her persuasion fell flat in her mind, but the brunette paid no attention to her own inner dilemma. As she rose from her seat on the couch while securing the other strap on her shoes, the sudden familiar scent of coffee wafted and caught her nose. Breathing deep, she let out a contented sigh and looked to find that Loke stood with a cup in both hands, one held out to her in an offering.

“I’m afraid I only have milk, cream or sugar,” He stated with a sheepish smile. “Unless of course, you prefer black?”

“I’ll take whatever you can give me at this point.” Cana wasn’t about to turn away coffee when it was offered. She stood and took the cup in both hands as it was passed to her; she ignored how the touch of his hands made her heart flutter and took an immediate sip. The rich flavor of the roast mixed well with taste of the cream and sugar, creating a balance that Cana found enjoyable. It wasn’t bitter nor was it overly sweet, yet it was rich and held the distinct flavor of a darker roast that Cana preferred to drink. Closing her eyes while sipping from the cup allowed a moment of tranquility that was infrequent for her to experience, yet it was not unwelcomed.

As she finished the last of her coffee she heard a familiar chime from her phone ring, the assigned tone she recognized belonging to Lucy. Cana let out a contented sigh escape before she opened her eyes and found Loke looking at her. She wasn’t sure if she could place what his expression was at that moment; there seemed to be a moment—one that seemed captured by time, making the space between them halt to a stand-still—where it looked like he would say something to her.

Loke opened his mouth. “Cana—“

He was cut off suddenly by another tone that was unfamiliar to the seer. She frowned while trying to remember if she set her ringtone to that particular sound for someone that she talked to frequently. No one came immediately to her mind, yet the sound seemed to be coming from somewhere else. The source of the ringing came from Loke’s phone, where he reached from his pocket to glance down at. A frown marred his features and without comment, he swiped his thumb across to the ‘decline’ button. He then pocketed his phone and looked at her with a sheepish smile.

“Cana, I—“

His phone rang again and this time his expression shifted to that of irritation. Like before, he pulled his phone out from his pocket to glance at the screen and swiped ‘decline’ on the screen. Cana couldn’t say for sure if this was common for him, but the flustered look upon his face was oddly endearing to her.

“Your missus, I take it?” Cana teased with a small smile.

His visage changed to shock at her suggestion, a look that almost appeared pained. He seemed to struggle with his composure before he opened his mouth again. “Not exactly—“

His words were cut off again by the very same ringtone he had ignored and seemed to ring with an insistence that was starting to grate on her nerves. Loke appeared to share the same feelings of frustration while he dug for his phone to look at. A clipped sigh escaped his lips before he offered her another contrite smile.

“I apologize, it seems I have to take this. Do you--?” He let the question hang before he let out a frustrated noise; deep frown marred his features as he looked at the screens surface, making her curious. There was no picture on the contact that she could see, only that it showed a caller name labeled ‘Karen’. Another harsh sigh escaped his mouth before he cast her an apologetic look before swiping his thumb swiftly across the screen to answer, his tone hard with aggravation.

“I believe I told you that I did not want to speak to you again.”

Cana blinked in surprise at the tone of which Loke addressed the person that was on the phone; she had never seen him so act so hostile before. It was shocking to say the least, as the longer he conversed on the phone with this individual that earned his ire, the tension seemed to build.

At the same time, Cana’s phone chimed with Lucy’s ringtone. She glanced down at her screen, seeing the text from Lucy letting her know she was waiting in front of the building. For a moment, Cana hesitated. She wondered if she should say something to Loke. Would a simple ‘goodbye’ have been appropriate for this situation? Would that have been the protocol (‘hey thanks for the sex, see you later!’)? Shit, she didn’t know-- all of this was already complicated as it was; from the intimacy they shared in bed to keeping his shirt, it was all so confusing. And from the way Loke was engaged with his mysterious caller, it was clear to her that he had a life beyond the bedroom. A life that had nothing to do with Cana whatsoever.

 _It was fun while it lasted_. Cana mused ruefully, sliding the strap of her purse over her shoulder securely before turning towards the entrance, heading for the door. Approaching the door, she reached the handle, hesitating for a brief moment. A glance back at Loke showed he was engaged in his conversation with the person on the phone, which evidently looked like would carry on for quite a while. Cana couldn’t quite place the sensation that suddenly gripped her and made her chest flutter painfully, but another insistent beep from her phone gave her no time to analyze that particular emotion.

Opening the door, she stepped over the threshold of his home and walked down the hallway towards the elevator. She pressed the button and waited while the elevator traveled to the top of the building until the doors finally opened. Stepping in, Cana turned to face the door as they slid closed before pressing the button for the first floor.

The decent to the first floor was just as heart-stopping as ascending was, though it had little effect on her while her thoughts lingered on the man at the top floor. Cana felt reluctant to leave without at least thanking him for taking care of her—well, the sex part _definitely_ deserved her thanks at least-- that was the polite thing to do, right? And for the shirt too, though she still had reservations about that. Then again, would that have crossed a boundary that kept their encounter strictly casual? It wasn’t like there was a manual that she could have looked at.

But then, maybe it was for the best. If fate had deemed it that Cana would meet him again, then she wasn’t going to fight it. If not…

Well, then she at least had a shirt that smelled good to remember him by. What could have been, Cana did not know, nor did she get the chance to ask.

* * *

“What do you want.” Loke demanded firmly.

 _“Why,_ **_you_ ** _of course.”_ Came the purred reply. “ _I thought that was obvious._ ”

“That would be the assumption, wouldn’t it?” He replied curtly. Already he could feel a headache come up between his eyes and he pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to alleviate the incoming pain. Of all times for _her_ to call, it had to be while he was doing something important. “As I recall, the last time we had spoken was to inform me that you would no longer wish to be with me. And yet, here you are playing games--”

 _“This is no game.”_ The voice interrupted hastily. _“I wish to talk with you.”_

“Then **talk**.” His patience was running thin the longer he held the phone and listened. “I don’t have all day, so unless you have a reason for me not to hang up—“

 _“Wait! Please…just hear me out…”_ Her cry halted his threat and forced him to be gracious. He heard her huff indignantly and could almost feel the disdain laced in her tone. _“My previous..._ **_associate_ ** _has proven to be lacking in fulfilling my needs.”_ He heard her tone grow soft, almost sweet as he listened to her entreat. _“He didn’t have the…_ **_talents_ ** _that you had…and I’ve discovered that he had another woman--”_ She broke off to sniff dramatically. _“—which broke my heart! You must believe me, Loke, if I had known how_ **_disloyal_ ** _he was, I…I would never have broken things off between us…“_

 _“I miss you, Leo.”_ She crooned lovingly in his ear as if she were there in the room with him whispering her seductive call. _“I regret hurting you…I realize that I have mistreated you and I want to ask you’re for forgiveness…please…”_

There was a time where he would have forgiven anything of this woman, excuse any trespass committed against him or pardon any negligence inflicted upon his person. He _would_ have offered forgiveness if she showed remorse for her transgressions, all without question. At that time, he was naïve and believed their relationship had been built upon trust and respect…perhaps even love. Yet his heart was hardened by betrayal and the raw hurt inflicted by her callous and selfish desires that he failed to discover until it was far too late. His eyes closed in pain as bittersweet memories of their time together permeated his mind with a conflict of emotions. Yet while he was burdened with heartbreak inflicted by her, it was not as sore as the anger he felt for how heartlessly she had tossed his love aside.

”You have made it clear that I am not enough to satisfy you,” He uttered evenly. “And I am **_not_ ** a toy for you to play with and toss aside at your whim.”

 _“Of course you’re not Leo,”_ She answered. _“It was_ **_never_ ** _my intention to hurt you…I was simply confused…”_

A cold smile spread across his lips. “And so you think an apology would be enough to earn my forgiveness?”

 _“Well I_ **_said_ ** _I was sorry—“ Came her indignant reply. “What else would you ask of me?”_

“No.” He interrupted. “You did not say you were sorry, you only offer excuses. You merely asked for my forgiveness, but you have not told me you were sorry.”

_“Well, I do regret breaking up with you—“_

“Karen.” His tone turned hard. “This isn’t just about you asking for my forgiveness and you know it, so cut the charade.”

 _“This is no charade Leo!”_ Her cry grated on his ears. _“I am begging you—“_

“Then beg.” He supplied to her. “Though it won’t do you any good. I have already moved on.”

 _“_ **_What?_ ** _”_ The phrase was uttered with anger, each syllable laced with acid. _“What do you_ **_mean_ ** _you’ve moved on?!”_ She demanded harshly. _“I thought you love me Leo—I thought what we had was special!”_

“It was,” Loke said softly. “Not anymore.”

It felt freeing to say those words while ignoring her indignant shrieking. His ears rang with the sound of her rage, yet the satisfaction of denying her the hold over his heart was well worth the headache. “I have told you before, but it seems you have trouble remembering, so I will reiterate: we are done. You and I are not together anymore, nor will I _ever_ go back to you. You chose another when I had given you _everything_ I had, and instead, you left _me_. So no, I have no intention nor desire to see or speak with you again.” He continued in a loud tone as her angry retorts threatened to drown out his declaration. “As for my forgiveness? Considered it denied.”

 _“This isn’t over Leo!”_ She screamed. _“We’re not finished here--“_

“I think not.” He interrupted loud tone that bordered on a shout. “This conversation is over. Goodbye Karen.”

“ **_LEO—!!!_ ** _“_

Loke swiped his thumb across the screen to end the call and sighed, suddenly feeling tired. His composure was frazzled and he took a deep breath to calm his nerves before slowly exhaling. As unpleasant as his conversation with his former…’associate’ was, for the first time in a long while, he felt a weight that burdened his shoulders suddenly lift and the pain that developed in his head slowly eased as the conversation drifted away. It did him no good to dwell on the past, something that he was determined to leave behind. Remembering the present and the woman who captured his attention replaced the cloud of displeasure, Loke’s mood lifted. He wondered if he should explain himself to Cana—would she have wondered what happened or would she merely dismiss it as a lovers quarrel?

“I apologize, that was rude of me.” He stated, returning his phone back to his pocket before he turned back to face his companion.

“As I was saying—Cana?”

Confused to find her absent, Loke breathed in deeply to take in the scents surround his home-- his cologne, the coffee and cream mixture that she drank and her unique scent—he traced the lingering trail that leads toward the entrance to his home. Panic so soon.

With a growl, Loke turned towards the emergency exit and yanked the door open before going through and jumping from level to level. He caught the edge of the stair railing leap for leap, avoiding the stairs until he reached the last level. Landing on his feet, Loke stood and strode towards the emergency exit, shoving the door roughly open. Loke’s paused as his gaze darted through the crowd to find the brunette.

Taking another breath, he ignored the scents that distracted him and focused on the only one that matter until he found _her_. His footsteps carried him through the crowd, murmuring an apology as he brushed past those heart leaped at the sight of her. With purposehalf-nakede towards her, hoping against hope he would catch her in time before she left.

Yet by the time Loke approached the doors to the entrance, it was already too late; as he saw Cana approach the passenger side to a car driven by an attractive blonde woman, she had already opened the door and slipped inside. As his approached slowed in defeat he could only watch as the car drove away and the lingering scent of Cana slowly carrying her away from him, leaving Loke alone to the feeling of regret.

* * *

The car ride was exactly what Cana expected: long and interrogative.

In retrospect, the seer knew this was coming, and she didn’t exactly need her sight to tell her. The fact that Lucy waited until they merged into traffic and were on their way back to their apartment was a testament to Lucy’s restraint, as well as her consideration to how Cana felt. It was still a process for Cana to even sort through the events of last night without her feelings incessantly interfering with her ability to recall how her night with Loke went and what details she would keep to herself.

Especially in regards to the vision she had while being with Loke.

However, she had to give Lucy credit: they were only twenty minutes into the car ride before the questions began, and by that time, Cana was able to piece together a timeframe of how her night went, minus a few details that were for her to keep to herself.

“So…” Lucy finally said when they were able to safely merge into the fast lane and cruise along the highway for the long drive back home. “How _did_ last night go exactly?”

“It was…I don’t know…I can’t really explain it but…like, it was _magical_.” She confessed, feeling like an idiot for using such a cliché turn of phrase. “He was a really good dancer—“

_Amongst other things._

“—he was also surprisingly charming. He was the playboy type, y’know? But he wasn’t sleazy or anything, no, he was…suave.”

Cana knew Lucy meant well in her inquiry of the seer’s night and being her best friend, Cana knew she was entitled to certain disclosure of knowledge. One of the things inquired about were how the night went: which meant going into details.

More specifically involving the _sex_.

Which if Cana were honest, retelling how her night went and how _that_ particular event went was not exactly something anyone could explain without kindling the heat of those memories that she felt. Nor could she objectively recall every detail Lucy demanded without feeling like she was about to burst into flames.

A secret look crossed Lucy’s expression that warned Cana that if she didn’t start talking soon, there would be worse questions to come that she wouldn’t be able to avoid. With a sigh, Cana settled against the car seat before she answered. “He was the man in my vision,” She admitted. “I’m sure of it Lucy. Everything I saw in my vision mirrored exactly what I saw, even down to his scent—and it was…” Cana hesitated, suddenly feeling at a loss on how to explain how she felt.

“Oho—he must be good if he passed your test then hm?” Lucy said knowingly. “Did Mr. Playboy say what his name?”

“Loke.” Cana uttered softly, like she was reciting a hymn. “His name was Loke.”

“Just that?” Lucy asked her, confusion riddling her tone. “No last name?”

“I kept it at a first-name basis only,” Cana replied. “I wasn’t exactly looking to be on a personal level with him.”

“Because of Hi—of your ex?” Lucy corrected quickly. “Were you afraid you’d rebound with Loke if you got to know him, even though he was the man from your vision?”

Cana frowned. “I…don’t know.” She said after a moment. “I mean, it still hurts—what _he_ did,” she made a rude gesture in reference to her emphasis of _that_ man. “But what’s done is done. I won’t forgive him, but I think I can move on. As for Loke…”

“That’s my girl!” Lucy cheered. “So, now that Mr. Playboy cured you of your depression, does this mean you’re going to call him back?”

A pause.

“I…didn’t get his number.” Cana realized with horror. In between drinking coffee and the phone call he had with his mystery woman, it seemed like the possibility of _having_ another encounter with him was next to impossible. Which disappointed Cana, and made her feel an emotion she wasn’t quite sure she was ready to analyze. Resigned, Cana was forced to accept that last night with Loke was just that: just one night. It hurt to accept that, but Cana was nothing if not practical. After all, they made it quite clear that their affair was only casual. It didn’t mean Cana didn’t regret leaving Loke on better terms, given how kind he was. Perhaps they would have been friends if the circumstances were different.

Evidently, Lucy did not except the current circumstances, for her reaction was sudden and almost scared the _shit_ out of her.

“ **_WHAT!?_ **” Lucy shrieked, causing the car to jerk violently, making both women cry out in alarm before Lucy corrected the vehicle's path to stay within the parallel lines.

“Shit Lucy, what the fuck!?” Cana yelled out.

“ _I_ should be saying that!” Lucy retorted back, her voice conveying her disbelief. “You mean to tell me you had the most divine sex imaginable—“

“It was only two rounds...” Cana murmured lowly to herself.

Without pause, Lucy continued. “— _and you didn’t even ask for his number?!_ Cana—what the fuck?!”

“It was only for one night.” Cana answered defensively. “I wasn’t planning on us having a relationship or anything—it was just supposed to be a fling. Besides, I don’t want to have a rebound.”

“But he’s the man from your vision,” Lucy argued. “Wouldn’t that mean something?”

“I’ve been wrong before, Luce.” Cana said quietly. “I saw a vision about _him_ and look what happened.”

“Cana…” Lucy admonishment fell into silence while she refocused her attention on the road, leaving Cana alone to her thoughts.

That was one of the reasons why she didn’t ask for Loke’s phone number, and why she didn’t want to continue to see him. It was the same reason that lead to her heartbreak with her ex-boyfriend, but more, it was because Cana was afraid. She didn’t want to get hurt again, nor did she want to go through the process of retrieving the shattered pieces of her heart. It was bad enough the result of her break up lasted only a few weeks, but the recovery was still needed. Her self-esteem was at her all time low, so she just wanted to focus on herself and the goals that she neglected prior to her relationship.

“You know…” Lucy wondered. “What if this time your vision is right?” Lucy spared a glance to Cana before her eyes returned back to the road. “Maybe fate intended for you to meet Loke and you’re scared that he could make you happy?”

It was a possibility that Cana _did_ consider. For all she knew, Fate had fashioned them to be together. Or maybe Fate was just yanking her around for a ride she couldn’t get off. It was no mere coincidence that she happened to meet Loke at the same time her vision showed her meeting him, but there was only so much her ability could foresee: she wouldn’t be able to see her future in ten years with him by her side. Nor could she see if she would have any children with him, or if she would grow old with him. It only told her what the near future prediction would be: which wasn’t a guarantee.

“It’s possible.” Cana relented. “Anything’s possible I guess.”

However, Cana squashed down the triumphant look in her friend’s expression before it took root.

“ _But_ —“ Cana said. “It’s not that simple.”

“But what if it _is_ that simple!” Lucy groused, frustrated by how _stubborn_ Cana was being. “What if—“

“Lucy.” Firmly, Cana stopped her before her protest could build traction. “We both know that my sight only accounts for a small period of time it divines, but it isn’t a guarantee that that event will happen. The future isn’t something set in stone—it _changes_ .” She emphasized while looking at Lucy intently. “My ability doesn’t account for what lead up to these events, it only tells me fragments, and I can’t afford to trust that what I saw would bring me happiness. I can’t trust what I _can’t_ see.” Lucy’s jaw set in a stubborn way but said nothing, leaving Cana to sigh. They’ve had this argument many times and often it lead to the same result as hitting against a brick wall: only dissatisfaction and a headache.

”I appreciate what you’re trying to say, Luce, but really. It’s fine. It’s okay,” she continued gently. “I don’t need to depend on anyone else to make me happy—that’s for me to do. I’m the only one responsible for my happiness…which is why, if Fate allows it and I see Loke again, I’ll decide if he’s worth seeing again.”

“But right now, I just need to focus on me.”

“…alright.” Lucy relented. “I understand.”

“Thank you.” Cana said, relieved that the issue was knowledge and she could finally move on from the topic—

“So…you had _two_ rounds?”

_Shit._

Clearing her throat, Cana fought the threat of a blush that rose to blossom on her skin before she answered in an even tone that she prayed didn’t reveal her embarrassment.

“Yeah, he was…vigorous.” God just remembering alone made it hard for her to keep her composure. “It was almost inhuman how he— _y’know_.” Cana gestured vaguely. “I mean not to brag or anything but I thought he’d fuck the soul out of my body if we went for round three…”

“Holy shit.” Cana heard Lucy whisper. “Well spill!” Lucy urged eagerly. “You never told me all of the details! Don’t leave me hanging Cana—“

“Okay okay!” Cana said with a laugh. “We went back to his apartment after we left the club and we headed up to his place—he has a _penthouse_ Lucy, a _penthouse!_ –and we talked a bit and we drank wine-- the good shit y’know?” Cana mentioned, which Lucy nodded eagerly. “Right and then y’know how I haven’t broken into those new heels yet, right? Well they were _killing_ my feet and caused my foot to cramp up, so Loke offered to message it. And he did, until it felt better and…then he messaged my legs…and then pulled me into his lap…” It was at this point Cana’s face was flushed from retelling the memory of last night.

“We kissed…and took me into his bedroom and set me on the bed and… **_fuck_ ** Lucy, he went down on me like I was the best damn thing he has ever tasted! I never orgasmed so hard before, _ever_ , and I swear, if he had kept going, I’m pretty sure I would have died from the pleasure.” She allowed a shudder to course through her body before she continued with her tale. “God, and that wasn’t even the start of it either—it just… _god_ …” Cana said in a hushed tone. “…he fucked me so good that he puts all others to shame.”

“Oh my…” Lucy breathed, feeling her cheeks heat in response. “You know you’re turning me on, right?”

“Nope, but I’m sure if you’re feeling hot ‘n bothered, he wouldn’t mind showing you a good time Luce.” Cana quipped with a grin and a racy wink. “I give you my recommendation.”

Laughter filled the car as they turned into their neighborhood and approached their apartment complex, navigating to their parking spot. “You sound like a doctor prescribing me sex.”

“Sure: ’take three times daily, orally or—‘” Cana recited cheekily, cutting her statement short at Lucy’s shriek of laughter.

“Stop! God, that’s so—you’re so crude!”

“Yeah, but you love me.”

“I do.” Lucy said with a giggle. “But I think I’ll pass on your ‘recommendation’—as far as I’m concerned, Loke’s all yours.”

“He’s _not_ mine.” Cana corrected.

Ignoring her, Lucy turned and parked the car in their reserved spot. Before they both unbuckled themselves from their seat and got out of the car, the blonde turned towards Cana and looked attentively at her friend before she spoke.

“So that was only the first round?”

“ _Just_ the first round.” Cana confirmed with a wry grin. “After that he carried me to the bathroom and we showered together and…well, we didn’t get clean for a while.” Cana hesitated at this point in her recollection of her escapade. Sensing her hesitancy, Lucy sat up straighter in attention.

“Well?” She pressed. “What happened?”

“I had another vision while he fucked me in the shower.” Cana blurted out, causing Lucy to gasp. “Or he triggered my sight to see— _something_ , but—“

“Woah, woah, slow down—you had a _vision_ while you were having **sex**?”

“In the shower.”

“ **In the shower?** ” Lucy emphasized impatiently. “Cana were you okay? Did he stop? Did he hurt you—“

“Yes, no and no, he didn’t hurt me- but it did freak him out.” Cana answered in concession to the blonde’s interrogation. “I think right around the time that I orgasmed was when it triggered my vision and it was…weird.”

“Weird?” Lucy asked, puzzled. “Weird _how_ exactly?”

“I…” Suddenly Cana fell silent. The details of _that_ vision were faint, but she remembered the crucial parts: the heart and the blood offered to her, the shadow obscuring only his face and the glow of his golden eyes—and the temptation to take the organ he offered.

“I’m not sure…” She said finally. “This vision was different than anything I’ve ever divined before…it was like I was actually _there_ , it was so vivid and—and honestly, it scared the shit out of me.”

“What did you see?” Lucy asked quietly.

Cana closed her eyes for a brief moment before she took a quiet breath.

“I saw a man. He was… naked, I think… but I couldn’t see his body except for his eyes—they… _glowed_ I guess? But they were gold and they were looking at me. _Through_ me…like he saw my spirit or soul. He was covered in blood and held a heart in his hand for me…like he was _offering_ it to me…” She allowed a shudder to go through her body before she continued. “I had a dream last night too—the same man, but he wasn’t bloody and he didn’t have a heart in his hand. He only stared at me, until I asked him if he was gonna hurt me—he said he would never hurt me.”

That made Lucy’s eyes widen in surprise. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Cana answered in wonder. “I mean, I was doubtful and asked him who he was—“

 _And_ **_what_ ** _he was…_

“--and he said that I already knew.”

“He did?” Lucy said, surprised.

“Yeah and then he—he said ‘touch me.’”

_‘Touch me Cana. Feel me. Know what I am.’_

Cana remembered his golden eyes and how they softened with a smile that she couldn’t see, of how he held his hand out to her, making no further attempt to reach her but leaving her with the choice to accept him. She remembered how patient he was while she was faced with that choice.

And she knew that she wanted to take his hand and discover what would happen if she did.

“When I came out of my spell, I was in bed and Loke was there. He took care of me and asked if I was okay—I didn’t tell him about my abilities though, just that I had a _condition_ that made me disassociate.” Which wasn’t a lie, technically. “Loke seemed to accept what I told him, then he lend me one of his shirts and then I fell asleep.”

“Then I woke up. And then here we are now.”

“Wow…” She heard Lucy breathe. “I guess you had quite a night.”

A bark of laughter filled the car. “Yeah, I guess so.” Cana chuckled, grinning at her friend while moving to gather her things before getting out of the car.

They both shut their respective doors and with a quick press of a button, sounded the alarm that locked the doors before they walked up to steps to their apartment complex. They were luck to find a place that was spacious and cheap; they were able to afford the place given how they split the rent evenly between them. Only a few bills made the financial situation a hardship, though it was Lucy’s hope that she would be leaving her internship with a publishing company and begin her dream as a full time writer. Cana was proud of her friend and how far she had come to achieve her goal, which motivated her to do the same.

“Whatever you say, Cana.” Lucy teased as she pulled out her key to unlock the door. A notice was tucked beneath the threshold of their door, which made their good mood sink.

“You gotta be kiddin’ me.” Cana breathed. Angrily Cana grabbed the note before Lucy could stop her and read the contents quickly, her expression growing darker with anger the longer she read the text written succulently on the paper.

“’This is a notice of termination of our leasing agreement with—oh for the love of! –we hereby give you three weeks to vacate the premises or face penalties—‘ I’m gonna fucking kill them!!”

“Cana, calm down!” Lucy urged opening the door. “Come inside, we’ll talk about it—“

“No—this is bullshit! We _paid_ rent, we even fixed the fucking washing machine when it was _their fucking job_ to begin with, and now they’re just gonna kick us out?” Cana raged on while crossing over their doorstep to pace into the living room. “Luce what the fuck are we supposed to do? We were late on rent only a few days but we _paid_ it—shouldn’t that means something?? Unless the check bounced in the account?”

Cana let out a harsh sigh, breathing in several deep breaths before she finally spoke, a little calmer and less driven to react irrationally: like, for instance, knock on their shitty, pervy landlord’s door and beat the _shit_ out of him.

“I’ll call pops ‘n see if he can loan us the money to pay off the landlord.” She said. “That’s gotta be the reason why he’s threatenin’ to kick us out.”

 _Bastard_. Cana thought angrily as she crumpled the notice into a ball and tossed it in the trash. Lucy sighed tiredly and set her stuff on the hanger that they bought to hold their purses and keys.

“I’m sorry Cana,” Lucy said. “I know it’s my fault—if I had not taken the internship sooner—“

“It’s _not_ your fault Luce,” Cana insisted gently. “It was a good idea to wait until you could confirm that the internship would lead you to your job—it’ll pay off in the end.”

“I know but…”

“No buts Luce. This isn’t your fault, I’ll fix this.” _Somehow._

Cana strode through the apartment toward her bedroom, taking her shoes off and shimmying her dress and thong off her body before tossing it in her laundry basket. Naked, Cana went into the attached bathroom and quickly jumped into the shower to quickly wash herself up. Already she missed Loke’s bathroom: specifically, the delicious stream of hot water that pelted her skin with consistent water pressure. Cana found herself wistfully missing the scent of his shower gel and wished she would have asked him what brand he chose. Probably something ridiculously expensive.

Quickly rinsing the remaining suds from her body, Cana shut the water off and opened the shower curtain and grabbed a towel on the rack to thoroughly dry herself off before stepping out of the shower. It was colder than she anticipated and she shivered as the air touched her skin, leaving gooseflesh to gather across her skin. Dressing herself in her work clothes was a quick affair that didn’t need any ceremony, but brushing and tying her hair up in a ponytail while applying makeup took the most effort for her to do.

Work wouldn’t start for another hour, so after Cana finished primping she pilfered through her room for a change of shoes and located her purse. Remembering that his shirt was still inside, she considered taking it with her to drop it off at her nearest dry cleaner. She could spare the cash to get it cleaned, right? A quick check in her purse belayed the contrary however, which meant that she wouldn’t be able to clean her own clothes at the dry cleaners, let alone Loke’s shift.

However, Cana didn’t feel too bad about it because it meant that she could still smell his cologne on his shirt. The prospect of this pleased her, though the significance of holding onto Loke’s shirt just for his scent alone was something she normally wouldn’t have done if it were any other man. It annoyed her a little that she had become so attached, so she ignored the nagging in her mind and elected to toss the shirt on her bed and walk out of her bedroom.

She found Lucy laying on the couch with a pen and notepad, a look of concentration on her countenance that told her she was in the middle of working on her story. Shaking her head ruefully, Cana pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked her messages. Hearing Cana walk towards the door, Lucy looked up from her notepad.

“You’re heading to work?” Lucy asked, surprised. “I thought you had the day off today?”

“I’m covering Erza’s shift while she’s out of town.” Cana explained. “Besides, it means she owes me a favor, so it won’t be too bad.”

“But you _hate_ working that shift.”

She was referring, of course, to Erza’s job mediator with Crime Sorciere for the supernatural creatures under the Magnolia County. Crime Sorciere was an underground organization that kept the veil between the mundane and other plane from crossing over. Cana’s abilities granted her the job due to the circumstances of her birth, however, Erza’s case was special. She was born a half-breed: her mother was a fairy and her father was a human. Normally half-breeds are classified under different titles but Cana didn’t know what those classification were. All she knew was that Erza was a Titania class and she was _powerful_. Cana didn’t know the full scope of Erza’s circumstance, but it wasn’t any of her business to ask. Either way, what mattered was that she was covering her shift until she returned from her vacation and that would last for a week.

The job of a mediator was simple: make sure no one started shit. Cana was mediocre at worst but fairly okay at best, typically because Cana had no patience with diplomacy between the supernatural. In her experience, monsters held contempt for her kind because they were forced to play along under the whim of their King, who married a human who was cursed by accident. The details were vague for Cana, mostly because when her father tried explaining it to her she ended up zoning out. The short story is that the peace between humans and monsters is held by the Kind and human Queens’ love and the monsters are bitter about being forced to play nice with their ‘food’. Of course, that didn’t mean all monsters were bad, but it didn’t mean there should be an exception given to the majority that wished harm on the humans.

Cana shrugged. “There are no cases to work on, so I’m practically being paid to do nothing.”

“I’m surprised Ultear approved to let you cover for Erza.” Lucy commented thoughtfully. “She’s normally pretty stringent with you.”

“She partnered me with someone to help me if I receive any cases.” Cana explained. “I’ll be back tonight Luce—you want me to grab dinner?”

“Chinese please!” Lucy said before returning to her notepad to scribble in some notes.

“’kay. Later Luce!”

Saying her farewell, Cana traversed down the steps to their apartment, making a quick detour to the main office. As her steps carried her towards the main office, Cana felt her anger return, building slow and steady the closer she approached the door. Without knocking, Cana opened the door and shut it firmly before turning to face the man who looked up from his computer and offered her a leering expression.

“Ah, Cana. Just the woman I wanted to see.”

Cana despised Bluenote Stinger with every fiber of her being; ever since he bought out their complex and began making changes. Cana had fought on several occasions about his treatment of his tenants and often it ended in petty acts that asserted his power over her complex. Cana couldn’t prove it, but she was sure he was the one sabotaging their utilities-- which she was quite sure was _illegal_. He was also another creature from the supernatural realm that seemed to have a hard-on for pissing her off.

Much to her disgust, she couldn’t do much except threaten him to report him to Crime Sorciere, which has worked in alleviating the majority of his abuse. But not all of it.

“Bluenote.” Cana folded her arms across her chest and fixed a cold stare at his face. “Mind telling me why the hell we’re being evicted when we paid rent?”

“You were late, Cana.” He answered succulently. “And you know my policy on late payments—“

“Cut the shit Bluenote. You know damn well we paid on time, so don’t waste my time with your lies.” Cana cut him off, feeling her temper build the longer she stood in the same room as him.

Bluenote only smiled. “It seems you don’t understand the situation you’re in, so let me educate you: I _own_ this complex. I own every building on this block and as long as you have signed a lease, you are _mine_ to do with as I please.”

“I will give you a week to come up with your rent, plus an additional ten percent.”

“ _What_ —“

“That is, of course,” He continued, his smiling widening with a look that made her want to vomit. “You consider my offer.”

“You’re a bastard, y’know that?” Cana snarled. “If you think that my answer will change from this, then lemme tell ya point blank: _fuck_ no, and _fuck_ you.”

“Careful, Ms. Alberona,” Bluenote said evenly, a hint of anger edging in his voice. “I have been patient with you for quite some time, but even I have a limit.”

“Yeah?” Cana showed him a rude gesture while offering him a smile that was all teeth. “Guess you’ll keep waitin’, cause that’s all you’ll get from me.”

“Then you have until the _end_ of this week to get your belongings out of my complex!” He exploded, his eyes bulging with rage. “And if you do not leave by that time, I will confiscate all your belongings and lock you out!”

“Fine by me asshole!” Cana cursed back. “I’ll be sure to let anyone that comes to this place what a piece of shit you are and how you treat your tenants.”

Ignoring the shout of rage that came from the office, Cana stormed from his office and slammed the door shut with a violence that shattered the doors’ window. She heard none of the threats that were likely flung at her, not while her adrenaline ran through her body and not while her mind raced with panic. Heading to her car, Cana got inside and slammed the door shut before she gripped the wheel so hard that her knuckles turned white. She resisted the urge to scream-- as much as she _wanted_ to, it would do nothing to help her current situation.

Sitting in her car, Cana’s breathing finally slowed and with a defeated sigh she leaned forward and rested her forehead against the wheel, while her mind reeled over her interaction with Bluenote and what her plan of action was.

Her famous temper had just done something very brash; in angering her landlord, even if it happened to Bluenote, was a foolish mistake-- and one that would cost both her and Lucy’s home. They were given a week to pack everything they owned and move out, something that even on better circumstances, was an impossibility given such a short notice. It was worse knowing if she had just paid Bluenote the rent owed, even if it _was_ blatant robbery, it would have saved them from being homeless.

Her pride had cost them the only affordable shelter in the city, and it was all her fault.

“Fuck!” Cana snarled with a hard slap against the dashboard before giving into what she resisted what her emotions fought for: the dam of her frustration and anger broke into tears and without further ceremony, she cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments and kudos are always welcome!


End file.
